Who Is Eve?
by This Must be a Dream Kpop
Summary: She's a witch. She was never gone in the first place, so what about now? What's so different about now? Reiji's potion can't keep her in Hell forever. The Sakamakis are in danger. Who will save them? Many OCs X Sakamakis/Mukamis/Tsukinamis. Rated M for explicit language used. (The plot of this story is basically a mash-up of all the games, excluding the anime and added drama)
1. Chapter 1

_I hope you enjoy! ^o^_

 **Chapter 1**

It has been three days since the incident with Cordelia.

Yui's health has been awful for the past few days so Reiji has let her stay home for a few days, to recover her strength.

The brothers have been very quiet and didn't drink her blood. Maybe they didn't want to worsen Yui's health. Or just to let the fact sink in that they have been drinking **_her_** blood.

Ayato has stayed home with Yui to look after her for the last 3 days. Which is quite shocking.

Ayato. Ayato Sakamaki. Ayato 'Your's Truly' Sakamaki stayed home to look after her. Yui Komori. The girl he always calls Chichinashi (Breast-less). Why is he doing that? This doesn't make sense. Yes, she has a small, flat looking chest but why is he using up his time to look after her? He must be up to something.

Maybe he just wanted her to gain her strength back as fast as possible and when that happens he will be the first to drink her blood.

He never changes. Vampires are sick, sadistic creatures, they enjoy inflicting pain onto the weak. They have fallen far from grace a long time ago and it's impossible to redeem themselves.

It's hard to believe that vampires were created by God, surely God would give his creations some kind of guidance? Why would the high, righteous and mighty one abandon them so willingly? It's like his judgement is blinded.

God, the one Yui worships. He has abandoned her a long, long time ago. Because she is Eve, the one who took a bite out of the Forbidden Fruit, the one who lost her immortality, the one who caused all this chaos.

It's all on her shoulders, her crimes and sins. Now she is simply paying the price, this is her punishment.

And oh, does the mighty one know how to punish her.

But maybe, just maybe. Ayato is different, he may be a jerk and a pain in the ass, but he does have his good qualities.

Yui remembers how gentle he was treating her wounds and how delicately he holds her, he makes sure the food is to her liking, repeatedly checks on her every hour and watches over her when she sleeps.

He was the one there for her as well. He fought against Richter to save Yui. That must be something right? Right?

The limousine sped its way along the desolate country road. It's the dead of night, the sky is dark and over half of Japan's citizens are asleep but for the Sakamakis it's the time to wake up and go to school.

In the car the six vampire brothers are silent. Yui sits there staring down at her feet, it's been three days since she's gone to school, three days since she came back and three days for Yui to do some thinking.

"Little Bitch, you're awfully quiet today."

She looks up and sees Laito staring right back at her.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I don't like it when your quiet," He pouted. Laito then flashed her a Cheshire cat smile, "Come here, let me... Comfort you."

"Oi!" Ayato snapped at his older brother, "How many times do I have to tell you? Chichinashi belongs to Your's Truly!"

Subaru's nerves have fried from Ayato's comment. "Will you shut up! Seriously calling yourself Your's Truly doesn't make any sense what so ever." He snarled at Ayato.

"You wanna pick a fight Subaru? Huh? If that's the ca-" A book was heard snapping shut and a pair of sharp ruby red eyes glared at the two vampires.

"Ayato, Subaru please can you two not fight in the limousine," The auburn-haired vampire giggled in a corner, amused with his own work. "And Laito, can you please not cause any more trouble. I already had enough of the phone calls from school."

Laito frowned at Reji's words, what a way to ruin his fun, but that frown disappears as quick as it appeared. "I'll try not to."

"Hey. Quiet, you're spoiling the music." Shu complained. Reji rolled his eyes at his older brother's laid-back, care-free attitude.

Once again the limousine is silent, except for Ayato muttering under his breath. Yui feels uncomfortable and irritated. Laito obviously said that to wind up his brothers! Why would he do such a thing? Since they are all still recovering from **_her_** little visit three days ago all the brothers are a little... Emotionally fragile.

If that is an actual thing with these vampires!

The rest of the journey was silent and Yui was grateful for that. She needs the silence to let her 'relax' before she goes back to school. Three days out of school means more and more homework for her to do. Oh, the joys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I quietly walked down the crowded school hallway towards my first class of the day. I'm so glad that I'm back at school, I need to keep up with my studies and in the meantime it's also distracting the brothers for a while, I don't want to get bitten again.

I know the brothers need to drink blood to survive but it hurts! I know I'm being selfish and ignorant but I really don't want to be bitten again.

I'm scared. I want to go home and I want everything to return normal again. Why does it have to happen to me? Why? Why me? What have I done to everyone?!

I slowed my pace and let out a sigh. I look up and see my class up ahead. History. Not my favourite but it's not the least appealing subject that I've ever been taught so it's alright.

I quickly stepped into the classroom as soon as I heard the bell rang. I spotted my seat at the front row of the class, sat down and waited for everyone else to arrive. The entire class period is boring, the teacher is lecturing us about Homo sapiens and the Neolithic era, pointing out the obvious facts of the two subjects and expecting us to take notes for revision.

The teacher is a man, probably in his mid-forties. He's pacing up and down the front of the class in front of the chalkboard with scribbles of words and a diagram of a Homo sapien skeleton.

The classroom is plain and boring, the Homo sapien diagram is literally the only bit of colour compared to the classroom's grey walls. The windows are large and wide, giving us a perfect view of the pitch black forest outside with the tree branches swaying ever so slightly like predators itching to capture its' next prey. Not creepy at all.

I close my eyes and place my hands on my head massaging my temple slightly, this class is dragging on forever. I'm getting a headache just by listening to this teacher yapping on and on and on and on about this trash!

The bell finally rings, signalling the beginning of our next lesson. I snap my textbook shut and stuffed it in my bag along with my pencil case. I fish out my timetable to check my lesson. Maths.

Great. Just _great_. This day is going to be just _perfect_.

* * *

The four masked figures sped their way down the country lane on their black motorcycles, they are all evenly spaced out like the gangs in the movies. They are all uninformed with black leather jackets, black leather combat boots, black tight skinny jeans and fingerless silver studded gloves. That is made out of leather, of course.

If you look closely you will see that this motorcycle gang are all female. And if you observe them carefully you might catch a glimpse of their eyes.

Hazel, electric purple, gold and pink.

The sound of their engines is the only thing that echoes in the desolate countryside road as they head for their destination - The Sakamaki Mansion.

The school day is over, exhausted students are pooling out of the building, a row of cars are parked in front of the school entrance parents inside waiting for their child to come out.

Yui ambled her way out of the building carrying a bag full of textbooks, revision notes and homework. Her three days of recovery lead her to have a mountain of work and revision.

It's November, which means the mock exams will be coming up soon and Yui knows that Reiji won't take anything below 100%. What a control freak. It's not like she could exceed past 100 anyway. So why act like she can, it's not possible. Nobody can get over 100% on a test.

The limousine is right in her view, the brothers are all inside waiting. She knew she can't escape them, she tried before and failed. For the whole day, she hasn't seen any one of the brothers, and she has been trying to distract herself, to make herself believe that she won't get hurt again and she will be fine.

The truth hurts, just like how she will be feeling very soon. Once she steps in that limo the pain will be back and this time, she will have to endure a six pair of fangs. Ouch.

The door of the limo opens and Ayato is there glaring at her, an (almost) ugly scowl on his face.

"Oi, Chichinashi! Hurry up will ya?" By judging the tone of his voice, she can clearly tell that he is annoyed.

Yui stays silent as she jumps in and Ayato slams the door shut. She doesn't even dare look up because six pairs of eyes are all staring right at her like a deer in the headlights. She feels exposed and vulnerable, it's frightening. No. They are frightening.

The engine roars to life and turns right, straight back to the mansion - her prison.


	3. Chapter 3

_Please feel free to review and give me feedback on the story, I'm still new to writing fan fictions so criticsium is welcomed just be polite about it. 3_

 **Chapter 3:**

The drive back to the mansion was silent, just like earlier, the atmosphere is so tense that you can cut it with a butter knife and eat it.

Yui's eyes are glued to her feet, she's too scared to look up. The brothers are terrifying. No. She doesn't fear them, she fears their fangs. Those sharp canines that can easily pierce her skin and drain her life force away.

It's terrifying. To think that these vampires can easily kill her with very little effort and can feel satisfied afterwards. Like swatting away an irritating distraction.

They hadn't had a drink in days, they're hungry. Very hungry.

The car engine keeps roaring as they speed their way home. The air is thick with many mixed emotions from all of the brothers.

Annoyance, disgust, desire, insanity, obsession and anger.

She'll be lucky to survive this night. Or any other night at all.

This is it. This is her life now. Every day she will wake and a go to sleep in fear. She will live her life in fear until the day she dies.

No. Wrong. Not until the day she dies. Yui is 'Eve', the one who started this mess, the one who ate the fruit from that tree. Her sins and crimes weigh down on her shoulders, unfortunately, she can never have the strength to carry it all on her own.

But who is there to help her? Her father abandoned her, the church she grew up in pretends she doesn't even exist anymore and no one in school has even approached her.

Who would want to help a being so pitiful and weak?

No one.

***/***

The four motorcycles have stopped and are parked at the side of the perfect tar road that is rarely used by anyone. What a waste.

The four silhouettes are sat on top of their motorcycles' speaking to each other in hushed voices.

"How much longer, sis?" asked the pink eyed teen.

"It's hard to tell from where we are, maybe three hours or so. We haven't even passed the village yet," replied the older sister.

They have been travelling for over eighteen hours on their motorcycles, it has been a very mentally and physically exhausting journey.

"Can we rest?" the younger sister asked the hazel eye coloured teenager. "We've been going on for four hours straight and we need to find a petrol station, our bikes are running low on fuel."

"Yeah, I guess. But not by the road, it'll look suspicious to passers."

"Tch. As if anyone will be using this route." The purple eyed, raven haired girl blurted. "I mean, we haven't seen anyone since we took the turn at the intercross. And that was over six hours ago." She corrected.

"You gotta a point, Kaiya." The pink eyed sister wiped her head around, looking up and down the road. "But still... We need to be careful of them and the other ones."

***/***

We're back at the mansion, I just hope I can survive the night. Luckily the brothers don't seem to be interested in my blood right now. They've gone their separate ways and leaving me behind.

I honestly don't care where or what they're all doing, I just want to go to my room, change and do my homework. Mock exams are coming up soon, I don't want to fail because one, Reiji will kill me (pun intended)and two, I don't want to get bad grades.

I open the door to my room, throw my bag on a chair near the vanity table and flop onto the bed. I'm exhausted and I haven't even started to do my homework yet.

I close my eyes, I really don't want to move. Three days of recovering and Reiji's potions to speed up the recovery. Three days...

That's not enough.

That's not enough time for me. Even though the wound has healed leaving a faint little scar, I still don't feel well. Physically I look fine but mentally and emotionally?

I'm still healing. I'm still battle-scarred.

I exhale loudly and open my eyes.

Seriously what do they expect from me? I'm not a doll. If I break and you fix me I won't be 'brand new'. I'm human, I have scars and imperfections just like everybody else.

I don't believe that vampires are as perfect and flawless as they seem to be.

I've witnessed their pasts and I know what happen. I've seen everything.

I drag my body off the bed and flopped on the chair near the vanity table in the corner. I take out my text books and revision notes. I pull my hair back into a tight ponytail.

I pick up a sheet of paper and flip open a textbook. Just by the look at the words on the page makes my brain hurt.

Oh well. Life is not fair, so why complain?

The six brothers are lounging in the games room, none of them have said a word since they came back. All of them are silently debating with themselves whether they should feed tonight or not.

Laito is playing darts by himself at a corner of the room. Reiji is sitting on his armchair, reading his little notebook. Ayato is playing billiards against himself. Subaru is glaring staring out of a window. Kanato is whispering and giggling to himself Teddy. And Shu is... Being Shu.

Three days since she came back and the brothers are all still feeling uneasy. Just how powerful is she?

They witnessed Richter, manipulated into doing her dirty work, Ayato fighting against him and Yui.

Yui...

Honestly, her stupidity is beyond comparison. Why would she even do such a thing like that? It's unnecessary and reckless.

The brothers can look after themselves, they don't need anyone. No one.

Ayato left the billiards table and proceeded to the exit.

"Ayato," Reiji asks, not even taking his attention away from his book.

Ayato stops in his tracks and turns his head. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

Ayato turns his body around facing his older brother, "What's it with you?" He countered back.

"Are you going to see Yui?" Reiji implies his attention still centred on his book.

Ayato hates being ignored like this, he hates it. It's just like when she was here, she would do this to him, "So what if I am, why would you even care?!" He spat out.

The room is silent. Those words playing over their heads like a broken record.

 _"Why would you even care?"_ Do they care? Do they feel something for the girl? Truly? It's hard to tell.

Vampires are well known for having no 'real' emotions. The Sakamaki brothers are no exception. They were raised in a glamorous mansion in an unforgiving reality, three rival mothers and with a father that neglected his children. The only real emotions they, themselves, believe they possess are the ones essential for their survival.

Snapping himself out of that trance Ayato turn his back to his brothers once again, "Tch. Whatever, I'm leaving," He disappeared out of the room and into the hallway. His next destination - Yui's room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Finally!" I yawned, dropping my pen on the desk and relief washed over me like a refreshing tidal wave.

I just finished my biology homework, it took me two long gruelling hours along with the revision. I got a test tomorrow, it's a 'practice' before the mocks. My biology teacher was stressing over revision for the entire hour.

 _Yay! I so love my life!_

I glance over at the clock next to my mountain of textbooks and homework on my right. 6:09. My tummy growled at me, it's empty. When did I last eat? I still got a mountain of work left and I'm out of energy.

Time for food!

I get up and drag myself to the door but before I could open it someone pulls my arm. I stumbled back a little and almost fell backwards and at the same time, my brain is silently debating who it is.

Do I know this person? I don't recognise this gesture, the brothers never did this. Or maybe Reiji is right about my stupidity...

I don't care anymore, I'm tired, I'm hungry and I'm still recovering from my injuries. They should, at least, give me some damn privacy!

I harshly turn my head around to look at the vampire who invaded my room. "What do you want?!" Oops! I didn't mean to sound like that. I'll admit, I surprised myself.

But my visitor is, even more, surprising...

It's not Ayato.

Laito or Kanato.

Nor Reiji or Shu.

Or even Subaru...

Before I could even make a sound or do anything, one of them grabbed me.

***/***

Ayato is walking up the stairs to Yui's room. He's hungry, he hasn't had a drink in days because Reiji forbids him to. And like the spoilt brat that he is, he refuses to drink blood from anyone else. Yui's blood is like no other. It's deliciously sweet and, most importantly, it fills him up. Her blood suppresses his hunger like no other leaving him satisfied. A vampire's hunger is torture, it never ends. It's enough to drive anyone mad. It changes the way they behave as well, as a vampire ages the hunger gets worst. What is it like? To be constantly hungry all day, every day until the day you die.

Who knows?

Yui's room is just around the corner, almost there.

Wait.

Ayato stopped in his tracks, something was not right. He ground his teeth together almost painfully, anger boiled his blood and fear tensed his body. It's him.

"You can come out now. Old man." Ayato hissed, of all times why did he have to show up now?

"Is that how you greet your Father, Ayato? May I remind you who you are talking to?" A deep raspy voice answered him almost mockingly.

Ayato whipped his head towards the source of the voice, in front of him stood a tall man, probably in his mid-thirties. His sharp golden orbs burn into Ayato's fiery emerald ones. The man's hair is long, reaching halfway down his back, his hair is white and pure. Beautiful like the first fall of snow in winter.

Too bad that this man isn't as pure as his hair.

"What do you want, **_father_**?" The last word came out as a snarl, the white-haired man didn't seem affected by it at all. In fact, it amuses him.

"I'm here to see you and your brothers, we need to talk." His father responded blankly.

Ayato rolled his eyes and huffed loudly. "Fine," He folded his arms, still glaring at the man. He must be serious. He wouldn't show up like this unless he had a good reason or something worth his time. "What do we need to talk about?"

"We'll talk when you get Eve down." Ayato's father turns around and walks away. "And make sure you hurry up, I don't like waiting." And with that, he disappeared into the shadows.

Anger boils Ayato's blood. He just left. Like that? How dare he, he just left. There is nothing Ayato would like to do more than kill him right now. The bastard deserves it. For neglecting him, for neglecting his brothers and everything.

"AARGH!" A high-pitched scream ripped through the silent hallway. It's Yui. She wouldn't scream like that unless...

"Chichinashi!"

***/***

"AARGH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs at my unexpected visitors. Hopefully, Ayato or someone will hear me because four boys have just appeared in my room! And I'm pretty sure they're vampires too, that makes my life a hell (pun intended) lot harder!

"Do you have to scream?!" One of them barked back at me. Note to self, never try to talk back to a vampire.

Do I look at the...boy? He's really tall. No, seriously. He's like a giant! I'm not even sure what age he is, maybe Shu's age. He has sharp brown eyes with a subtle flick of green. It looks almost snake-like. Scary. His clothes, or uniform should I say, are all scruffy and over-sized.

"Aww~ M Neko-chan is so cute. I know, you can't believe that I'm really here, I can't believe I'm here either!" This time, a boy with golden blonde hair spoke. The way he speaks just annoys me, he's talking to me like I'm a child!

He's looking at me now and I don't know why but for some reason it's like his eyes are burning me. Maybe I'm just being too sceptical besides he did appear in my _bedroom_!

"Both of you, quiet. This isn't our home, we should, at least, show some respect." I turn my head towards the voice to my right. This boy has black hair fading to grey at the ends and What he just said makes me feel uneasy. There's just something about him that isn't right.

"We know, Ruki, we know." The blonde huffed. "Hey, M Neko-chan..." M Neko-chan? Masochist kitten? Who calls a person that? This blonde is starting to really creep me out now.

"M Neko-chan~" He whines again. I can hear the tiny little voice at the back of my head screaming 'someone, please save me!'

"Chichinashi!" The door slammed open and I jerk away from the door, screaming, again. It's Ayato. A very angry Ayato. He looks at me, then behind me. _Oh shit..._

He grabbed my wrist and very forcefully yanked me towards him, my petite body hits him before I even know it. This is not good. His grip on my wrist hurts. _It really_ _hurts!_

In one of the bathrooms in The Sakamaki Mansion, a dark-haired lone vampire is holding a silver sharp knife near his left arm over the bathtub full of steaming water. The knife makes contact with the pale white skin of his arm and with one quick slice down his arm to his elbow. A wide gash opened up on his skin, crimson started spilling out trailing down his pale arm to his elbow, forming a little droplet of red and then dripping into the steaming hot water.

The vampire smiles at his work, satisfied. For now, that is.

"Who are you?" The dark haired vampire turns his head, standing there is a very pissed off Kanato and holding tightly in his arms is Teddy.

"Kanato... Do you know...where is...Eve?" The vampire asked him slowly, ignoring his question completely.

Kanato's face twisted into a scold. His lavender eyes silently throwing knives at the vampire with the horrendous attitude, in front of him.

" _Don't_... **IGNORE ME**!"

"Fufu~ Little brother, no need to get yourself all worked up." Kanato glanced behind him, it's Laito. He's leaning on the edge of the marble sink with a smirk plastered on his face.

The dark haired vampire, not even the slightest bit concerned of Laito's presence, started to clean up his bloody arm. Bandaging it expertly with clean white bandages, on closer inspection on this vampire, his other arm is also bandaged along with his neck as well.

"So..." Laito started, looking directly at their mystery guest "Who exactly are you?"

"I don't need...to tell you...that," He replied back in his drowsy voice.

Laito narrowed his eyes at the vampire "You're with those other ones aren't you?"

This time, he got the vampire's full attention, he stood up from the bathtub. "Yes, I am...they are my brothers. Your father requested...us to look for...Eve."

If Laito was human his eyebrows would have shot up, but he isn't, his face is neutral, blank.

"Ah." Laito turned his gaze away from the eyesore in front of him, "And what does he want now?" He said picking his perfect nails.

"He didn't..say exactly... But he did mention...Eve, a contract and sacrificial _brides_." Kanato's head perked up and a smirk spread across Laito's perfect face.

"Hmm... Sounds interesting. Kanato, how about we go down and say hello." Both Sakamaki brothers vanished out of the bathroom, leaving the dark haired vampire all alone again.

"How rude. Surely they...have more class than that... Or else the brides will...never accept them...as Adam." Barely a second later the vampire vanished as well, going after the two Sakamaki brothers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Ayato burst Yui's bedroom door open at lightning speed, causing Yui to scream again. As soon as he opened the door the foul stench of foreign vampires attacked his senses. In his view, he could see three unfamiliar faces, one with blonde hair, one with black hair and one with hair the shade of...dirt. They don't seem to be purebloods either, how disgusting.

He grabbed Yui's wrist and pulled her body towards his, anger boiled his blood. How dare she. His grip on Yui's tiny wrist tighten, any more and it might snap. Other vampires are in her room. What happened in here?!

"Leave this place," Ayato growled and without another word, he dragged Yui out of her room, away from these intruders.

 _Did she invite them here? Why were they in her room? I don't care who they are as long as they stay away from my Chichinashi._

He just kept on walking away with Yui trailing on behind him like a child's favourite toy.

***/***

Ayato just dragged me out! He's literally just dragging me away. And I don't even know who I being taking way from... Ayato isn't happy, at all. He has this look that screams out loud 'I will kill you' when he's angry and at times like these I am really scared of him. I want to run, hide, scream and cry. Anything to be away from harm, I don't want to get hurt. Not again. Please not again!

His pace increased and I'm falling behind him. I'm running now! To keep up with this rampaging vampire, I have to run!

"Er... A-" He stopped in his tracks so suddenly that I bumped into him. His cold hands gripped my shoulders, painfully.

"Did you..." I look up at him, confused and terrified. He tried again, "Why were they in your room?" His words are so slow and firm, yet it sounds painful for him and it scares me even more.

"I d-didn't do a-anything...", That's all that came out. I just couldn't give him a straight answer, can I? I can never do anything right!

From annoyance to pure rage, Ayato's reactions most certainly terrify me the most. You can never predict exactly what he will do to you next. Making him angry is just suicidal. Not giving him a straight answer is like gambling, with your life.

"So... You didn't do anything, is that it? You know I hate liars," I'm dead. I'm so dead. God, please save me. "Look at me, Chichinashi," I lifted my eyes to me his deathly gaze. I know my facial reactions gives away everything. I can't hide my emotions even if I tried.

"I'll ask again and this time, tell me the truth," I nod my head, shakily. "Why were they in your-"

"Ayato," Ayato stop in the middle of his question, he peered behind his back, annoyance plastered on his face. I tilted my head to the side, it's Reiji.

"Tch. What do you want now?"

"Please, can you go down to the living room, or he is here," He? Who are they talking about?

"I know," Reiji's eyes narrowed at his blunt response.

"Then hurry up," Reiji turns around and walks away from us. "You know he doesn't like waiting," he says as he disappears into the shadows.

"What a bother," Ayato lets go of my shoulders, "C'mon," And in a flash Ayato's gone, leaving me all alone once again.

I let out the breath I've been holding in, what a relief. I didn't get bitten, but now I got to go downstairs to a room full of vampires... What's going on anyway? Who were Ayato and Reiji talking about? Why does this include me? I'm not important, I'm totally and utterly insignificant.

As I continue to walk down the hallway with windows, at least, three times my height, illuminating my way with the few gleams of moonlight the moon is shining. The sky is darkened with clouds and the moon is disappearing, the sun's going to come up soon.

A loud yawn escapes my mouth, I am so tired. I hope this 'meeting' will be quick. With every step I take, I can't help but feel like something... Unexpected is going to happen.

Something good? Something bad?

I really don't know.

***/***

Two dark figures, a few good miles away from the little sleeping village below them, listening to the villagers' peaceful slumber. The comforting chirping of a few crickets' and other insects are the only sounds in the vast wooded little empire nature created.

One of them is sitting on a fallen tree trunk, the bark stripped clean off and moss covering most of the surface, the other is sleeping high up in one of the many 10ft trees in the woods, not giving a care in the world.

A distant howl rips the peaceful atmosphere, the hustling in the brushes and snapping of plants gets louder and louder. Coming closer and closer.

The shadow in the tree opened his eyes, awaken from his quick slumber, disappointed. The one sitting on the stone stays still, the ruined peace didn't seem to do any effect on him.

"They're back," The shadow in the tree says.

His brother responded with a "Hmm," not interested.

The shadow high up in the trees chuckled to himself quietly as he tilted his head up, facing the sky, stained with black and blue ink colours. It's dawn.

He then smiled, a sinister smile, an unnatural smile "It's almost time,"

***/***

Yui has finally reached the stairs after, what feels like, fifty wrong turns she has reached the living room. She's up, on the balcony and downstairs are the brothers, already all there and waiting. There are also four new faces down there, three of them from a few minutes before and one Yui never saw before.

Swallowing the mountain in her throat, the petite blonde slowly, and as quietly as possible, walk down the stairs.

It's stupid, they already know she's there anyway. Why try?

Just as she reached the bottom step, all ten heads automatically turn and stare at her. Fear crawled down her spine, breaking a cold sweat. The atmosphere is thick with tension, none of the vampires has spoken a word when she arrived.

It unusual for the six brothers to be quiet...

And those four strangers that showed up in her room...

Reiji and Ayato's talk earlier...

Just what in Hell is going on?! And why does it involve her?

Why do I still ask myself that question? It's always me!

"Ah, I see Eve has arrived,"

The voice signalled all of the ten vampires' attention, confused and curious, Yui looked up her orbs met sharp golden ones. Those eyes belong to a white-haired man, sitting on one of the armchairs in the living room.

His hair is so white! Whiter than Subaru's...

Instinctively, she took a little peep out of the corner of her right eye, but accidentally meeting with Subaru's red jewels. Quickly she turned away, hoping that no one else saw what happened.

Awkward.

"Fufu~" Laito giggle at the scene in front of him, amused by both Yui and his little brother's actions.

Mentally slapping herself, Yui focused her attention back on the golden-eyed stranger in the family room. He's smiling at her, a very natural and gentle smile. It's like he's almost... Human.

"Take a seat, Eve," He says,

His voice is so deep and gentle, it's...strange. It's been a while since someone has spoken to her like that. All the brothers talk to her like she's stupid or dim and they talk funny sometimes.

Maybe because they're so old. Old? Yeah, old.

Yui sat on one of the blue-stripped, Victorian styled couches, with a clear view of the stranger on her left. This close up allows her to inspect him even further. He's wearing a white, wrinkle-free shirt, black trousers and, what seems to be like, a cape with black on the outside and red stitching on the inside.

I think vampires are still stuck in the last century... It's 2013, not 1876. Someone needs to tell them that.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Eve."

"You t-" Yui begins,

"Father," Another voice cuts her sentence off short. To her right, Reiji is standing facing both of them. Yui looks at him then back at the man at her left.

Father!?

"Yes, Reiji," He replied, unfazed by Reiji's rude interruption. Which is unlike Reiji to do something like that.

"Please, can you explain to everyone, why are you here."

Yui can practically feel the vampires' gazes all directing at the man in front of her, who is not, in the slightest bit, showing any hints of concern (or any f*cking emotion at all) then chuckled.

"You'll find out soon enough,"


	6. Chapter 6

_"italics"_ \- talking to themselves in their head

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

The six Sakamaki brothers pensively screamed unsanctified words at their so-called father. This man thinks that he could just show up out of nowhere and make himself at home like nothing ever happen.

No words could even portray how much hate they have for him. He made their lives miserable! He has never been there for them, he never even bothered to approach any of them and simply ask "Are you alright?" or anything at all! Nothing! He gave them nothing.

And now their 'father' wants to play mind games with them as well, 'You'll find out soon enough'? Just what is he planning?

The six pure blood brothers eyed him, silently hurling daggers at the man, without a care in the world.

"That doesn't answer my question," Reiji responded bluntly.

Karlheinz chuckled to himself, then closed his eyes, "Your answer is at the door."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Ayato spat out,

All six brothers, including Shu (omg!), is eyeing their 'father' as well as the four visitors. He's not telling them something. Something important.

"Sorry to disturb you, my Lord," The white-haired vampire glanced over at the brothers' butler, who is standing by the entrance to the living room.

"Yes, Victor?"

"There are some people outside, should I let them in?" The butler replied, almost instantly.

"Yes, do let them in. I have business to discuss with them," The butler bowed respectfully, then vanished away.

For the whole time, the four vampires that appeared in Yui's room stayed silent. They observed each Sakamaki brother carefully, mentally taking note of each and every one of them.

"You still haven't answered my question," Reiji repeated bluntly.

"I already answered your question, Reiji," The Vampire Lord answered, "Your answer is at the door,"

"Just spit it out already old man and stop wasting my time!" Ayato snapped along with his patience.

Yui sat on the couch, her feet glued to the floor, terrified of even breathing in front of these vampires.

I have no idea what's going on right now. What the f- What the heck are they all talking about?

"I don't need to,"

"And why's that?" This time, Laito spoke out,

A gentle knock caught their attention, everyone, except Yui and Karlheinz, directed their sights at the oak wood doorway once again.

"Sir, the guests are in the mansion. They will be here soon," Victor said in his monotone voice,

"Thank you, you may go now,"

Once again the butler bowed and exited the living room, leaving the eleven vampires and Yui alone.

"So," Laito began, he adjusted his black fedora, "Who are the guests?"

"They are important," His father said like it's obvious.

Laito frowned at his response, that's not a proper answer. Is he making fun of him? Just by the look on his face right now, it seems like he is.

"Sorry, we're late," A female voice sliced all the tension in the room like a knife, leaving a clean, clear atmosphere.

All eyes fell on the oak wood doorway once again, including Yui's this time. Four females, all decked out in black leather clothing and silver metal studs, stood at the doorway. Each of them has, what look like, half a ninja mask on, shielding the lower half of their faces so only their eyes are visible. One of them has a black backpack strapped on and two out of four of them are holding metal briefcases.

"I'd say that you arrived just in time," The peace, in the room, vanished just as quickly as it appeared. How disappointing.

"Fufu~" The girl, with the backpack, chuckled at the Vampire Lord's comment. Her honey brown eyes sparkled with amusement, but in an innocent way. Is that even possible?

Karlheinz smiled at her, Yui examined the scene in front of her. Something seems off... The six brothers picked it up as well. The other four just observed at the scene in front of them,

Just what is he planning? Why does this include them and those... impure vampires? More sacrificial brides? Is he trying to drive them mad? Yui alone was hard enough to handle.

"Shall we begin the meeting?" Another girl with golden eyes asked,

"Of course, please take a seat," He gestured to the empty couches around him,

Three of the masked girls, all sat on the couch opposite the Vampire King and with Yui on their left. This allowed Yui to have a better chance to look at them, she carefully shot a quick glance at the three.

 _"Impressive,"_ Yui thought,

Indeed, these girls are impressive, with their tall figures, slender, healthy bodies and uniformed in black leather clothing and silver studs. One other feature that stood out to Yui was their eyes, it's not the heavy black eye makeup that all of the are wearing, it's the colours. They all have beautifully coloured eyes, a warm honey brown, shimmering gold and a cute cupcake pink, similar to her's but not as intense, it's softer. The eyes that have really sparked her curiosity are the ones that belong to the girl who chose to stand. Her eyes are purple, but not just any purple, it's a bright glow-in-the-dark electric purple. Her eye screams 'respect me' without her saying a single word.

 _"Beautiful,"_

***/***

"Of course, please take a seat," Laito paid little to no attention to his father's words, his eyes are for too busy focusing on something else, or in this case, someone else.

Three of the masked girls sat down on the victorian couch facing his father, placing the briefcases, carefully on the coffee table in front of them. The one left standing is the one that has a backpack strapped on, is the one that peaked his interest.

Laito stared long and hard at her and more importantly, at her eyes. Her eyes are the thing that captured his attention, his sharp vision allowed him a better and closer view of her. Deep in her eyes there are flicks of an unnatural shade of blue.

Karlheinz looked at the girl and before he could say anything she spoke.

"I'll stand, thank you," she said,

His father nods his head confirming her request.

She is also polite, her voice is a ballad and her hair a mix of the fuschia and dark purple, twisted into a tight dutch braid (Katniss braid) with her bangs brushed to the left side of her face and a few strands of hair hanging loosely at the sides of her face, framing it like a picture. It's unlike anything he had ever seen, never in his life has he laid eyes on a woman like her. And he has been through a lot of women but not one of them are like her.

Not one of them is anything close to her.

Laito tilted his head a little and her hair is gleaming with an array of colours under the chandelier lighting. Enchanting

He smiles amused.

He muses to himself _"I can't wait to break you, Bitch-chan,"_

To Laito, everything is a game, cat and mouse, predator and prey. He had always played the predator, this time, won't be any different. He will win, he always wins and gets what he wants.

 _"And I want you,"_ He leads back into his seat fantasising about their soon-to-be encounter, _"I can't wait,"_

Ayato glanced at Laito from across the room. He furrowed his brows in annoyance.

 _"He's at it again,"_

***/***

"I'll stand, thank you," The purpled eyed girl said,

Karlheinz confirms her request with a nod.

"Now, let us begin the meeting," He pauses for a second, turning his head to his (irritated) sons, "I've requested for these girls to be sent here. Some others will be living with you and the Mukamis in a few months." He gestured to the four.

"What?" Ayato stands up from his seat, "More brides? Are you s-" Before he finished his sentence someone cut him off.

"You don't even know what's happening, Ayato. So please, be quiet and listen," It was the girl with fuschia 'n' purple hair. If looks could kill, Ayato would have definitely killed her right now.

 _"How dare she talk to me like that! I'll kill h-"_

But somehow, his anger is, as quick as it frosted over him, it's melting off him like snow in the spring sunlight. The sudden change in emotions left him drained, head foggy. He tried to glare at her, but he can't. He couldn't look at her in the eyes properly. Her bright purple eyes keep making his eyes hurt, head dizzy and into a throbbing ache. Giving in, he flops down in his seat, defeated.

Karlheinz looked at her, his eyes secretly asking the question that everyone wants to know - what happened?

"He'll be fine after a while," The pink eyed girl said,

"Sir," Said the brown eyed girl, switching back to the subject,

"Yes?" Replied the Lord,

"The samples, as you requested," She said, and the two girls, that has placed the briefcases in front of them, reached out, unlocked the cases with a *clunk and pushed it forward.

The brothers turn to the scene, even the four vampires, who have stayed silent all this time, are intrigued by this spectacle.

Inside the briefcases are six columns and two rows of red plastic tubes a lined horizontally, filled with liquid.

"Ah, the blood samples,"

"And this is for you," The pink eyed girl handed him a big brown envelope,

"Thank you,"

"Sir," The golden eyed girl spoke out,

"Yes?" He answered,

"The deal," She reminded him,

"Ah, yes. I understand,"

The three girls on the couch stood up, the one that was standing alone immediately started to unhook the backpack from herself. Kneeling down, she placed the backpack on the floor, opening it up and pulling out, what looks like, a first aid kit, bottle of blue gloop and two small metal boxes.

 _"What's going on?"_ Yui asks herself,


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello, readers! :)_

 _Thank you for reading my story, I'm still new to writing fanfiction and it's really hard! I'm trying to capture the characters, it's not easy to do that when, you know, these vampires are so twisted in the head._

 _I need more suggestions for names, male and female and the name(s). When you hear this name, you should have some kind of dislike for this character straight away (the names don't have to be Japanese, any kind of name is allowed)_

* * *

"[Normal text]" - Speech

"[ _Italics_ ]" - Talking to themselves (in their head)

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

I watched as one of the girls opened the First Aid kit and took out a small clear glass bottle, two small packets and some plastic test tubes with screw caps and handed them to the purple-eyed girl, she then places them on the wooden coffee table.

I look around at the brothers, they're not happy. What am I saying? They are never happy, but today they are especially ticked off, even Shu. He's not listening to music right now. I swear, his eyes are throwing darts and so is everyone else.

I, of course, just sit here like a pretty doll. What can I do? What do you expect me to do? Anyone in my position would do the same thing. One wrong move and I'll be dead.

"What's going on!?" Ayato rages, shooting his father a glare, "Explain, old man!"

I bite the inside of my cheeks, hard.

Is he trying to get us all killed?!

I guess I was just nervous of being surrounded by all of these vampires, that comment didn't even faze his father, not one bit. Talk about thick skin.

"I am currently in the process of making an alliance with an elite group of individuals and part of that alliance involves our genetic information," he gestures his left hand to the girls, "These girls will be taking sample of your blood,"

"Why didn't you give us any notice of this?" Reiji asked,

Yeah... What wasn't they informed of this before? All the brothers weren't expecting this and I'm pretty sure that the other four must be thinking the same thing. And besides, don't you need to fast (not eat food for 12 hours) before getting a blood sample?

"There was no need, this will be quick," He replied, "Now, these girls will take a sample of your blood. That includes you four," He shot a look at the four vampires that showed up in my room earlier,

Who are they?

I look at the girls again, they've taken their leather gloves off and are now rubbing the blue goop against their hands.

Hand sanitizer! So that's what it is.

***/***

The Sakamaki brothers scrunched up their noses as the waft of chemicals attacked their nostrils, burning it.

The four masked guests snapped on rubber medical gloves and armed themselves with a syringe and a small square of an antiseptic-soaked wipe. Each of them then approached to the brothers.

First off, Subaru.

He didn't even bother with protesting against the girl, his father is here watching them anyway. The girl used the wipe to sanitise the area on his arm and then using the syringe needle started to prick into his skin slowly. This is pissing him off.

"Hurry the hell up already!"

But he wisely chose not to say anything and instead just stared at the girl. She is looking down on to his arm, concentrating on extracting his blood. Her gentle eyes are focused on his arm and blood. Her sun kissed blonde hair is pulled back into a tight high ponytail, out of the way.

She is short but taller than Yui. Her eyes are pink, but the colour is less intense than Yui's. Her hair is blonde, like Yui's but not as pale.

This girl, at whatever angle, he looks at her, she will have strikingly similar features like Yui's. She's like a copy of her almost.

 _"Who is this girl?"_

Next, Reiji.

A sample of his blood was extracted from his wrist, the girl had done this quickly and expertly. She clearly knows what she is doing.

Reiji holds his gaze her as she walks back to the coffee table, opening up a plastic test tube, she empties his blood into it and quickly screwing the cap back on. She flips the lid of one of the metal boxes open and sets it inside, safe and sound. She then proceeded on to the next vampire - his temperamental purple-haired little brother.

Surprisingly, Kanato didn't even try to protest to this girl. As she approached him he offered her his arm, she first, sterilised the area before inserted the needle into his skin and slowly extracting his blood.

Reiji continued to look over at her, something about this girl makes her different.

What is so different about her?

The answer to that question is taunting him, teasing him.

His father mentioned that these girls are from an elite group.

What elite group? Who are they? Why are they here?

Those are the questions Reiji want to ask so badly, but he refuses to for the sake of his own image. Asking those questions would be just plain childish. He needs to work this out on his own.

Reiji took one final glance at her before part his eyes from her, the answer to his questions will be answered.

 _"I need to research further into this,"_

One by one the vampires' blood has been extracted and stored in plastic test tubes in the little metal boxes. Ayato refused to give a sample of his blood, but after a few harsh words from his father and Reiji, he gave up.

Snapping the lids of the metal boxes shut, the purple-haired girls packed them away in her black backpack, zipping it up and strapping it on.

The blood samples have been delivered, the vampires' blood samples have been taken, their job is done. They are leaving now.

"Thank you for coming all the way here, girls," The Vampire Lord smiled, "I hope it wasn't too much trouble,"

"Not at all, sir. This is no problem at all," Answered the golden-eyed girl,

"Good," Ayato is still grumbling in his seat, still pissed that he had to give his blood to them.

"I hope that we could work together in a civilised partnership soon," He said, still smiling at the girls, "Is there is anything else that Phoenix requires?"

"Well..." She slowly said, "One last thing,"

Several pairs of eyes aimed at her suspiciously.

"And what may that be?" He asked her, calmly,

"The last thing thing that Phoenix requires forming the alliance is..." She stops before she finished her sentence, hesitating a little.

"The Sacrificial Bride," Another voice said,

The direction of where that voice is coming from is the purple-eyed girl.

All the vampires, except the Lord, tensed up.

"Phoenix said that the final thing required is the Sacrificial Bride. It is necessary for this alliance between our forces and the bride, herself," She explained, her arms crossed over her chest, serious.

There is a stretch of long silence, so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. For what feels like eternity, time froze them all into place just like Kanato's many lifeless dolls.

It might as well be for eternity, things would be better like that. But time continues on and as time goes on it takes away many precious things from you, usually, the things are taken for granted.

"Very well," And just like that the whole frozen room defrosted by the few words from the Vampire Lord. The words that threw away what Ayato holds dear.

"What?!" Ayato screamed at his father,

He looks at him then at the four girls then at Yui. His eyes are alight with angry emerald flames. Just what is his father thinking? Did He agree to give away Yui? His food? His Yui?

 _ **No**_

Ayato makes a move, he stretches his arm toward the petite girl, ready to grab her and lock her in his arms. But in a blink of an eye, Yui was pulled up from the couch and into the arms of another. Another vampire. An impure vampire.

Ayato's eyes locked in with blue-grey ones, this impure vampire is holding Yui in arms. Yui, who has no idea what happened to her, just froze in place, in his arms. She doesn't know that that simple submissive act could spark off a war between the two.

Ayato glares at this impure vampire before he could make his next move - to knock him dead, his father interrupted him, again!

"Ayato, stop this nonsense at once," But he ignored him, this time, he will kill, he will take back what's his!

But he doesn't. He can't. His head is foggy again and his eyes sting. Both houses of vampires are stunned by this sight. Ayato struggles to stand on his feet, they feel like two pieces of butchered meat. His body gives in, no long functional to stand, his body collapses.

***/***

Now this is something you don't see every day. Ayato collapsed. He was acting strangely earlier but I never thought that he will collapse! A vampires' body don't usually give in, not that easily. I'm annoyed now.

Not because father showed up or the four impure 'vampires' he brought along with him. It's Ayato. Why did Ayato have to act so rash? Maybe then he wouldn't have collapsed into her arms.

This isn't fair. I had my eyes on her first. Is he deliberately trying to steal her away from me?

Ayato had collapsed into her arms. She is holding him in her arms, like how a mother holds her child. I wouldn't mind her holding me like that.

I'm getting all hot and bothered just thinking about it and it's all her fault, her needs to be punished now.

I can't wait until I get my hands on her!

***/***

I can't believe what I'm seeing! Ayato is stumbling on his feet, he's covering his eyes and has a hand on his head. He looks like he's in pain. His body then gives up and he falls. Why isn't anyone doing anything?!

In a flash, someone catches Ayato and he falls safely into their arms. Those arms are holding him, protecting him. I adjust my eyes to see the face of the person who is holding him. It's her!

It's the girl with the purple and fuschia hair! She broke his fall. Thank goodness.

"He's alright, he's just sleeping," She says,

I smile at the scene in front of me, Ayato looks so much like a kid when he sleeps.

I hear giggling and then snickering, I turn my head to see who it is. It's the rest of her team. One of them, the girl with the hazel brown eyes, has a hand over her mouth trying to silence her giggles.

"Haha, you've gone overboard with the dizzy spells again, Virgo," She says, her eyes sparkling with amusement,

"Tch, I didn't see you doing anything about his tantrums," She snaps back,

Wait. She did this to him? Did she make Ayato collapse?

"I apologise for my son's behaviour," The Lord says, "I'll have a word with him later when he wakes up,"

The purple-haired girl, Virgo, I think , nodded her head and stands up, carrying Ayato in her arms like a child, placing him on one of the couches.

"We need to go now, we're already behind schedule," Virgo says,

The Sakamaki brothers' father hums in response, "I understand,"

They proceed on, walking towards the door. I watched as they all leave, feeling sad that they have to go. It's been a long time since I have last spoken to a human. Communicating with vampires is weird, they talk funny and almost always, they mock me.

"What are you waiting for?" I snap out of my thoughts and look at them,

They're all standing in the doorway, are they waiting for me? Should I go with them?

I look at the brothers then at them and even at the vampire, who still has an arm on one of my shoulders. His face is blank, I read his emotions at all. I finally turn to the brothers' father, hoping that he would give me an answer to this dilemma.

He smiles at me and nods his head, "Go with them, Eve," That's the answer I was hoping for, I can finally leave here!

The vampire lets go of me, I walk to the girls, I can finally escape this place! A wave of relief washes over me, I can't recall the last time I felt so happy, so excited and alive. Even though I'm glad that I am leaving this place, I can't help but feel a little sad.

"So... You're just going to leave?" I stop, no, I froze in my tracks, I know that voice all too well. I slowly turn my head and my eyes find a pair of violet orbs staring at me. Kanato.

He wants me to stay here, I can tell. My timid self seems to have vanished from my body, because the next thing I know, my legs are moving, I am facing towards the girls again, walking straight towards them. I'm angry now.

Kanato thinks that he can order me around, they all think that they can order me around. They all want my blood, that is why I'm not dead yet. I don't care if my blood is special, I don't give a damn.

I'm leaving, I'm leaving them, finally leaving! I don't belong here. I want to be around humans, surrounded by my own species! I want to feel alive again. Ever since I've stepped foot into this place, I felt empty, hollow. I was just moving, I felt dead.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Kanato screams at me, but I'm not listening anymore because I'm not sad anymore. I'm happy.


	8. Chapter 8

_A big thanks to violet167 and my bestie for your support! ;)_

* * *

"[Normal text]" - Speech

"[ _Italics_ ]" - Talking to themselves (in their head)

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

Yui walked through Kanato's cries as she meets up with the girls, as she approached the four, one of them puts a hand on her shoulder. For a moment, their eyes meet, sherbet pink with hazel brown. These eyes say a lot, they say - "Trust me, please," Yui smiles at her, in response. It's like they already knew each other. Following the lead of the Virgo, the purple haired girl, they escorted Yui out of the living room, getting further and further away from the vampires.

In the living room, Ayato has just woken up from his short trip to dreamland to discover that Yui, his favourite blood bag, so far, has been taken away. The room erupted in a chaotic verbal war. The Sakamaki brothers were all throwing comments of abuse towards the other four vampires and towards their father's decision of allowing Yui to leave. The Vampire Lord just sat in the victorian styled armchair, bored and, quite, annoyed of his six sons.

"Why did you let her leave?!" Ayato repeated for what feels like the hundredth time,

"Ayato, please stop this indecent behaviour at once," Reiji snapped at his little brother,

At the other side of the room, another feud has sparked among the pure and impure vampires.

Kanato, still furious that Yui left, bellowed at the four, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT SHE LEFT!"

"Hah?!" The (ridiculously) tall vampire exclaimed, "Our fault? Tch. It's your own fault, you let her leave," He countered back,

"SHUT UP!" Kanato screams at him,

"Stop screaming already!" The tall vampire voiced over him, covering his ears,

"Yuma~, I don't think this one likes me," Says the blonde vampire, who is pointing to a very pissed off Subaru,

"No one likes you anyway,"

"Hey, that's mean!"

Laito eyes the four strangers in their living room, four impure vampires. One annoying, girly blonde male, one sleepy looking vampire with bandages wrapped around his arms and neck, one vampire ,that exceeds all of the others with his height, but is doubtful the leader of this group, and one with a blank, neutral facial expression.

Interesting bunch.

"Answer me, already!" Ayato's voice gets louder and louder, "Why did you let her go?!"

"I thought I already explained this, Ayato," He said, "I am constructing an alliance with them and to do so I have to present them with evidence that proves that that we are trustworthy enough,"

"And by evidence you mean our genetic information and Little Bitch, right?" Laito said, butting into their private conversation.

"Correct," His father replied,

"Tch. So this has been a setup? You've planned this haven't you?" Ayato hissed,

"You already know the answer to that, Ayato," Taunts the vampire, "Eve would be back, so you needn't worry. In the meantime, I will be making final adjustments to my contract with Sidera,"

The Sakamaki brothers' father rises from his seat and approaches the towering oak wood doorway, which is left wide open. He walks out of the brightly lit living room, his feet makes soft dulled thuds as they direct his body out into the dark eerie hallway. By this time most of the young vampires have stopped their arguments, instead, their gazes are fixed on the Lord, who is leaving them. When his body is almost engulfed by the shadows he stops, slowly turning his body around, his lips move, but his speech is quite, like a whisper.

"Good luck," His body vanishes in the darkness, leaving nothing behind.

The living room is silent, eerily silent, so silent that you could hear a pin fall. No one is saying anything.

"Tch. Fuck this," Subaru takes a turn and leaves his brothers, not wasting any more of his time with them anymore.

"Ah~ What a shame," Laito starts, "Little Bitch will be gone for a few months. Hmm. What should I do now, Ayato?" He whines at his twin.

"Are you stupid?" Was his only response.

"Oh~ So scary," Laito taunts.

"You are!" Ayato snaps at him, making his way to the exit.

"Ayato, where do you think you are going?" Reiji asks him.

"To get Chichinashi back, of course, what else," He says over his shoulder.

"I don't think it's wise to oppose his orders, Ayato,"

The red-head stops in his tracks and rotates his body to face Reiji, a devilish grin stitched on his face.

"He never said anything about taking her back, now did he?" With that he's gone, teleported out of the room and gone hunting.

"Fufu~," Laito giggles, "Then I guess... I'll join him," He leaves as well, following his brother's lead.

***/***

Yui silently follows the four, like a lost puppy. They are outside now at the front entrance of the mansion. Four black shiny sports motorcycles are aligned next to each other next to the rose brushes. The crescent moon radiated an eerie blue-ish light down upon them, highlighting all the shadows of the Sakamaki Mansion.

"Yui," One of the girls called out to her, the one with the purple hair, Virgo.

"Yes," Her voice came out as an unintentional squeak.

Virgo chuckles at her, "No need to be afraid, Yui. We won't hurt you."

"Okay," Yui replied, this time with more courage in her tone than fear.

 _"Is it really okay to trust them?"_ She questions herself.

Recently Yui has been doubting herself more and more. Her time spent at the vampire household has eroded her trust, leaving barely anything left. This makes it increasingly hard for her to look at people like she used to.

Who can she trust? The Sakamaki made their point loud and clear - There are no 'good' people anymore. The more she thinks about it the more it makes sense. Her 'father' is evidence of their words.

"Yui, stop it," Yui is shaken out of her state of thought by Virgo's voice.

Virgo is looking at Yui with her mesmerising purple eyes, straight into Yui's, through her soul. Yui shivers. Virgo's eyes smile at her, a gentle, kind smile.

"Stop it, Yui. You overthink things way too much," Her words sparking a light into her.

 _"How did she know?"_

"I-I'm sorry," She squeaks.

"It's alright, Yui. No need to apologise as well, I know you're trying to be polite and try your best but really there's no need," Her honesty is harsh but is numbed out by the soothing sound of her voice.

"I need you to trust me, Yui," Virgo says, "I can't do any more for you if I don't have your trust,"

An entire courthouse debate erupted in Yui mind, should she trust her, shouldn't she trust them? To stay or to go?

Yui must have been silent for too long because Virgo is looking at her with concerned eyes.

"I-" Yui's response is interrupted by a familiar cry.

" **Chichinashi** ," Yui stopped her sentence, her body wooden with fear.

Yui doesn't need to turn around to know who it is. Only one vampire calls her by that horrible name - Ayato Sakamaki.

 _"I'm dead. I'm_ soooo _dead,"_

"Oh? What's this? Have we came at the wrong time? Nfufu~" A second voice spoke out.

 _"Kill me,"_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter uploads will be slower from now on (Exams). And please remember to give me a few names, it's for the next few chapters. And no, it doesn't have to be Japanese. Thanks!_

 **Chapter 9:**

I can't believe what's happening. Those voices, I know those voices. God, please help me. I don't want to go back. I want to be free. I want to be with my own species! I'm no vampire. I don't belong in night school, in the mansion...

The more I live with those vampires the more it destroys my humanity. I cannot remember the last time I felt happy, truly. I have lost all hope in my future as I helplessly watch as vampires gamble all the years of my life amongst themselves. I don't know love. Too much has happened all at once. I am overwhelmed with all these darks tales of tragedy. I want no more of this. I want to be human again, I am done with this vampire life.

Dear God, If you can hear me, please help me. I have only one request for you. Give me strength, give me strength to be human! Now that I have experienced a vampire's life first-hand, I don't to lose my humanity. God, immortality is a sin.

Isn't it?

***/***

With Yui's one last prayer, she has been swept away by a pair of strong arms. Holding her with an iron grip. Yui felt her legs lift up into the air, for a moment, everything slowed like this is a scene in a movie. But it's not.

Yui shut her eyes tightly, too afraid to see the sealing of her fate. The arms that are holding her threw her up high. Yui screamed. Then another pair caught her and yanked her behind them. She landed on something hard and rough, like a brick wall.

 _"This is it. I'm dead..."_

"Hey! Where are you taking my Chichinashi?!"

Yui's eyes shot open at the sound of Ayato's voice. And that is when she finally realised that she was not in a vampire's arms. Her eyes enlarged, even more, when she realised that she was on the back of a motorcycle, that is flying in six foot high, in mid-air. She let out another scream, her arms latching onto the body in front of her.

"Hold on tight and don't let go!" The driver shouted.

The motorcycle landed on the mansion's pavement with a loud ear-piercing screech and sped out of the iron gates, onto the desolate road. Yui buries her face into the back of the driver, the material of their clothing all rough and scratchy and their back solid, like a wall.

"Chichinashi!" Yui can still hear Ayato's voice but it's getting fainter and fainter. The motorcycle is going at a stomach-churningly fast pace, taking her far away.

 _"I think I left my stomach back there.."_

***/***

The black motorcycle disappeared from their view, the sound of the roaring engine getting fainter and fainter.

"Hey!" Ayato runs frantically after them. He took off to the skies, going airborne.

"I guess I'll go after him," The pink eyed girl said, taking off; going after Ayato in hot pursuit. Leaving behind Laito and the rest of her comrades.

"I guess that leaves you and me," The vampire purred, eyeing the masked girls in his view. Locking his gaze on Virgo, especially.

Laito smirked. He is interested in this girl, something about her is... Different. She's different. And of course, Laito has met girls like her, the ones who act tough. Those are one of his favourites; more to break.

This one has done something to Ayato, a 'dizzy spell'. First of all, what is a dizzy spell? Second, how did she-

Rumbles from a motor engine caught Laito's attentions. It's speeding straight toward Virgo, "Now, Virgo!" Shouted the driver. Laito whipped his head at Virgo, she has unclipped her backpack and is facing the motorcycle.

"Catch!" Virgo threw the backpack at the driver, which she has caught and threw it over her shoulder. Laito watches as the motorcycle bursts out of the iron gates leaving with the blood samples.

The front yard is now, once again, peaceful. The sound of nocturnal creatures chirp and hoot in the background along with splash from the running water fountains. The vampire and the masked girls stood and stared at each other.

After a while, Laito finally breaks the silence, "Don't talk much do you?" She didn't respond. Laito walked around her, trying to get a better angle of her. He kept circling her, round and round then stopped. Laito looked at her in the eye, "Aren't you gonna say anything, Bitch-chan?" That seemed to do the trick.

"What did you say?" She snapped at him. Laito smirked at her reaction, he took his chance and swooped in, locking her in his embrace. His arms wrapped around her, her abdomen and the other over her chest.

Laito lowered his head down to her fabric covered neck. His grip on her tightened as he breathed in her scent over her mask, letting moans and groans escape his mouth. The vampire sense is filled with the fragrance of lemongrass and flowers, lilies to be exact; a strange but comforting combination. Laito leant on her a little more, nose still buried in her neck, pushing her forward; but she didn't move. Her feet are tree roots firmly planted in the ground, her body is relaxed and still. She doesn't seem to be bothered by Laito's closeness, not even fazed.

They stayed together for what seems like a good few minutes, to Laito, before her body tensed. She gripped Laito's arms, that is over her chest and abdomen and yanked them off of her, pushing him away. Taken by surprise, Laito stumbled backwards by a few metres but quickly regained his balance.

Now the two are two metres apart, Laito and Virgo. Virgo's eyes shooting silver bullets at the pervert and Laito smirked. "What's wrong, Bitch-chan? I thought we were getting along well." He teased.

Her electric eyes flashed him a glare, sparking a little shiver down his spine "I don't have time for people like you." She turns her back and walks, her heeled black boots click-clacking on the stone-paved floor towards her motorcycle.

When Virgo is a few feet away from it, once again a pair of arms encircled her body holding her in a tight hold, "Tsk tsk. Bad Bitch-chan, I'll have to punish you now. Nfu~"


	10. Chapter 10

_School's out for me, so that means I'll be able to post more chapters! Enjoy this chapter, don't forget to R &R. And remember to give me some names (any, I don't really care)! I really really __**really**_ _need them for the next few chapters._

* * *

"[Normal text]" - Speech

"[ _Italics_ ]" - Talking to themselves (in their head)

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

The countryside's peace is being disturbed as two motorcycles sped down the empty highway as an angry Ayato chased after them.

"Is he following us?" Shouted the golden eyed motorcyclist over her shoulder, who has Yui with her.

"Yes!" Shouted the other motorcyclist, riding beside them on the left.

"Still?!"

"Yes!"

"IT'S BEEN AN HOUR ALREADY!"

"Oi! Don't blame me!" Her partner fumed, "Blame the vampire, God damn it!"

Yui has been clinging onto the golden eyed motorcyclist for over an hour. At some point, the cyclist has stopped at the side of a road and gave Yui a helmet to put on. Now she is thankful for her consideration because to ride on the back of a motorcycle at 55 miles an hour with the wind slapping your face with a debris and mosquitos facial is not ideal. At all.

"Get rid of him! We're almost at the checkpoint!"

"How?!"

"I dunno! Just do something!" She commanded, "We can't let him sabotage this mission!"

"I'll see what I can do!" The other one slowed her motorcycle, trailing far behind them. Yui looked behind her, she could see the other motorcyclist a few good meters behind them. She squinted her eyes more for a clearer view.

 _"I don't understand. There's no one there."_ She thought confused by her 'saviours' ' actions Yui began to doubt her own. An uncomfortable sinking feels stomach is just another symptom to confirm her judgement. _"I don't even know where I'm going..."_

Yui buried her head to the driver's back, shutting her eyes, locking them closed. A nauseating feeling bubbling in her stomach. Mixed feelings of regret, dead and joy making her head spin. Then suddenly, sounds of screeching tires and ripping metal stopped her breath.

Yui turned her head towards the sound, it's behind her. Her eyes scan the wreckage of the scene, tire marks on the highway, the pink-eyed girl's motorcycle in shreds and leaked petrol smoking up in flames. "What happened?" A light gust of wind gently sweeps away the black smoke. As the potential-soon-to-be crime scene disappears from her sight as the driver turns a corner, Yui's mind is rapidly replaying and processing what she just saw.

Ayato and her driver's partner are flying...

***/***

Ayato glares at the girl in front of him, _"How dare she."_ The Yui look-a-like is a demon! This infuriated him. **He** infuriated him, "How dare he!"

"Who are you?" He snapped at her.

"I can't tell yo-"

"Shuddap and tell me!"

She rolled her eyes at him and responded to him with "No"

"Why you-" He teleported behind her, but she was gone. "What the..?"

"I'm over here~" Ayato received a hard kick to his side, knocking off his balance. But he quickly regained his balance.

He whipped his head around but she's nowhere to be seen. He then looked down, the fire is gone, there's no rubble and no sign of a crash. And then it hit him.

He never crashed her vehicle, she never flew and he wasn't kicked, he bumped into the lamp post light.

It was all an illusion.

"Shit!" Turning back to the road he increased his speed, furiously chasing his stolen prey.

***/***

Yui's spine ached, they have been driving for what felt like hours. Her fatigued brain failing to keep her awake. But every time she dozed off even a little her driver/bodyguard would nudge her awake saying that they are almost there, at the destination checkpoint.

"Just a little longer, Yui," She reassures her, "We're almost there."

Yui grunts in response, far too tired to say anything. She holds onto the driver even tighter, resting her shielded head on her back, wondering where she's being taken to.

 _"Is it far away? In a foreign country? What language would I have to speak..?"_

As Yui dozed off again a familiar rumbling engine approached them from the corner.

"Is the brat finally taken care of?"

"Yes, he's gonna have a hard time catching up with us."

"How long was he in it for?"

"A good twenty minutes maybe more,"

"Good work," The golden-eyed driver praised, "That should give us enough time,"

"Yeah.."

"Something wrong?"

"Virgo and Capricorn..."

"They'll be fine. I'm more worried about the poor guy that trapped in Virgo's web," Both masked girls chuckled at that.

"Yeah, you're right," The pink-eyed girl said, "Why should we worry?"


	11. Chapter 11

_I've edited and re-uploaded chapter 6 and the next chapter will be out in 2 to 3 weeks (I'm gonna be busy for a while)._

"[Normal text]" - Speech

"[ _Italics_ ]" - Talking to themselves (in their head)

"[Language]" - Speaking in that language

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

"I'll have to punish you now. Nfu~" Laito breathed in her ear, seducing her, his next prey. Or at least that's what he thinks he's doing.

Virgo bent her elbow brought it up and then down jabbing Laito's stomach hard, "Urgh!" She escaped his arms and ran for her motorcycle, throwing her leg over the seat and started the engine. Before Virgo could even reach for her helmet she was lifted in the air by Laito.

"Fufu~ Going somewhere Bitch-chan?" They were high up in the air, about a good three meters to be exact. Virgo struggled in his arms, squirming and kicking to get out of his hold. This only amuses the vampire even more. Inching his face closer to hers,"Aw~ Bitch-chan, you're so cute. Especially when you're like this."

"[Mandarin] Get your filthy hands of off me!"

"Hm? What's this? Haha." He laughed at her, grinning menacingly, "Looks like I've caught myself an exotic bird."

Virgo cursed herself, "Shit!" His eyes staring right into her's. Glowing green and purple spectrum.

"I wonder... What this exotic bird looks like." Virgo squirms, even more, panicking. "No need to be shy, Bitch-chan."

"Don't worry you'll be mine," He whispers oh-so-sweetly in her ear and pauses his sentence before finishing, "All mine. Fufu~"

Laito yanks off Virgo's black mask of off her face, catching her by surprise she didn't even have a chance to react as his hand grips her chin tilting her head to face him.

"Fufu~ Now let's see wha-" Laito stops his sentence midway his wide eyes fixated on Virgo, her unveiled face.

 _"A doll,"_ He thought, "She might as well be a porcelain doll," Her skin clear and bright, lips lightly tinted with pink and cheeks coloured with her natural blush. Her eyes, ignoring all the mascara and eyeliner, match her features so well.

Laito traced his thumb across her plump bottom lip, slowly, prying her lips apart. Their eyes locked, colours clashing together. He tilts her head more to get a better angle, the space between their lips shrinking. His other arm is secured on her lower back, not letting her go.

Her tense body trembles before relaxing, all the tension released from her muscles. Surrendering to his will. He smiles at her. Their lips barely a centimetre apart almost touching.

 _"I've won."_ He tells himself, victorious.

Just before the space between their lips disappeared, she successfully wriggled out of his grip. This unexpected move shocked him, it happened so suddenly, so fast that he didn't even know how to react.

She landed on her feet, her heeled boots making a *clunk* sound as she landed on the stone-paved driveway. She bolted for her motorcycle, which the engine is still on and whizzed out of the Sakamaki property.

 _"She got away."_

Laito is standing on the driveway alone the nocturnal critters chipper and chirp in conversation of the just-then reenacted movie scene. How romantic.

She got away and when they were about to kiss. When he was about to capture her in his cage. How easily she slipped out of his arms astounded him. Laito faced the moon smiling.

"Interesting woman, fufu~"

***/***

Yui's mind swam in a sea of soothing darkness and cloudy dreams. Lost in her own mind she dreams of place, people and experiences long forgotten. Floating all alone in the calm flow of her subconscious she lost time. Hours turned into days and days turned into months. By the time she realised she has aged quite a bit.

The sea is always quiet, the waves gentle rocking the boat of her mind like a cradle, sending her into a deep sleep.

 **"Nadia"**

"Mmh.." Yui stirred, groaning from the soreness of her muscles and bones.

 **"Time to wake up,"**

"Who..?" Yui fluttered her eyes, blinking away the sleep.

The sea is disturbed by the voice, the waves now rough and violent. Yui's boat tosses and turns in the waters of her dreams.

"Yui!"

Another voice speaks, the sea trembles in distress. Her boat is thrown up in the air, flying almost, before capsizing.

"Wake up!" The voice commanded, getting louder.

As Yui's body hit the water the shock of the cold jolted her awake.

Her eyes shot open to meet with a view of the highway lane, rapidly zooming pass. Her body stiff and achy. Yui groaned in pain as she moved her head slightly.

"Finally," The familiar voice huffed. Yui shakes away all remains of sleep, yawning a little.

"You fell asleep, Yui." Said her driver.

"Mmh.." Yui nodded, "For how long?"

They were still driving and the sky has been stained with blue, orange and red ink. The sun peeking from the distant, its blinding rays of golden light wrapping around the country.

"About forty-five minutes,"

Yui rested her head her driver's back and closed her eyes. Trying to ignore the little red devil and the sledgehammer inside her head.

"Hang in there Yui," Another voice spoke from behind them. Yui opened her heavy eyes and look at her driver's friend, who's right beside them.

Yui caught a short glimpse of her in the Sakamaki Mansion. Pretty pink bright eyes, fair clear skin and her sun-kissed blonde hair that curls a little at the ends.

"The checkpoint is right there. The airport!" She pointed at the glass and concrete building before them.

Despite being the ridiculously early hours of the morning the airport seems to be fully functioning. Public transport running smoothly and planes taking off and landing, bringing and taking people in and out of the country.

"I-I'm leaving?!"

"Yes, Yui. We're taking you out of the country," Her golden-eyed driver answered automatically.

"And don't worry about your passport or clothes," Added the pink-eyed friend, "We've already got it and we'll take you shopping for clothes, promise."

Yui looked at her and then at the clockwork airport. Eyes glued to the sight, her ticket to freedom.

 _"So.. This is it,"_ She smiled, _"My new life."_

"I can't wait!"


	12. Chapter 12

"[Normal text]" - Speech

"[ _Italics_ ]" - Talking to themselves (in their head)

"[Language]" - Speaking in that language

* * *

 **Chapter 12:**

The morning sunlight has signalled the awakening of Japan. Adults everywhere dragged themselves out of the comfort of their beds, also known as the next best thing to Heaven, and to another day of work.

Whilst the rest of the human population of Japan was preparing the day ahead, the vampire population had already fallen into their slumber. Well... Most of them.

Frantically running around in the empty streets attempting to calm down. Even the early morning chill fails to cool his burning frustration. He can't properly enjoy his favourite meal until next year and no more blood! But the icing on the cake was that man.

Still cursing at him as Ayato stomped his way down the desolate, empty street he then stopped. He's standing right outside a run-down village convenience store at the end of the street. He could hear a low rumble of an engine.

There is a car. It's near.

And as he expected a car peaked out of a nearby corner and turned. It's the same limousine that takes him and his brothers take for school. The morning light shined on the black paint of the moving vehicle making it glimmer in . The familiar limousine pulled to a halt in front of the vampire. The familiar driver stepped out and opened the door for him, bowing his head lowly in respect for the young vampire.

 _"Reiji must have sent him."_ He thought as he dragged his half-asleep body into the limo. Collapsing on the back seat he lets out an exasperated sigh.

His body has been drained of energy, his muscles and joints ache from hours of chasing. The little devil with the hammer in his head isn't making things any better.

The driver starts the engine and the limousine carries them away, back to the mansion. The village streets aren't in the best conditions with cracks and potholes everywhere, making Ayato's current situation even more vexing than it already is.

"Fufu~ What's wrong, Ayato?" And it just got worse.

His brother, Laito, is sat in the seat across from him with his arms stretched out resting on top of the seats around him.

"What do you want?" Ayato said slowly, his words laced with poison.

Laito's lips twitched into a smile. His brother tries so hard to keep up this composure it's almost like he's desperate.

"Don't be like that Ayato. I was just asking: what's wrong?" Laito continued to prod and poke his brother with the same question over and over.

"Tch. I ain't saying shit!"

"Bitch-chan got away, didn't she?" A silence fell in the car, "Ah~ Too bad. And to think-"

"Shut up!" Ayato shouted at Laito, "It's not like you did anything about it! I went after them! What did all of you do?! Huh?!"

Laito smirked at his brother's childish reaction. He's frustrated and pissed just because things didn't go his way. He wasn't able to catch them, he could keep up and he couldn't have his favourite meal (next to takoyaki) for a while.

"I've found something."

"Found what?"

He chuckled at his question. Looking over to his left at the moving country view his smile faded, an unfamiliar frown sets in place on his Laito's lips before vanishing.

Ayato takes notice of this. It's not like Laito to show any these kinds of emotions.

 _"Something's going on."_

"So," Ayato huffed, giving into his curiosity, "What have you found?"

Laito's lips curled into a devious smile.

"Something interesting. Fufu~"

***/***

Speeding down the empty streets of an awakening city Virgo races on desperately to reach her assigned checkpoint. Ignoring several red lights and driving beyond the speed limit she is surely going to be on Japan's most wanted list but that's not on her mind her mind right now.

 _"I saw him..."_

Images of his face flashes through her mind, the house she used to live in and the forest where-

Shaking off the past away Virgo focuses on the road and the distant whirring sirens instead.

 _"Ugh, great."_ She curses under her breath as she takes a sharp right turn, glancing down at the little digital clock on the dashboard- "Shit!"

That alone could have easily woke the whole city.

Doubling her speed Virgo races on. She's late, she's never normally late to anything. She got distracted by that vampire.

 _"His green eyes and smile are the same... He has to be-"_

"Halt!" A loudspeaker blared.

Looking behind her, Virgo discovers that she has been followed. Helicopter blades whirled loudly over her and then suddenly a bright spotlight shined down upon her from above.

 _"It's not that dark is it?"_

The head of the sun has already peeked out of the horizon but despite that it is still a little dim, like a late summer's evening.

"Halt!" The loudspeaker blares once again, "Pull over your vehicle! This is your final warning!"

Ignoring their warning Virgo proceeded to dodge the other police car obstacles like she has done it a hundred times before.

"Pull over or we will open fire!"

 _"I don't have time for this!"_

"This is your final warning!"

 _ **Bang!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Next chapter:** 31st October/ 1st November

"[Normal text]" - Speech

"[ _Italics_ ]" - Talking to themselves (in their head)

"[Language]" - Speaking in that language

* * *

 **Chapter** **13:**

Yui was disturbed from her slumber when the girl with the pretty strawberry blonde hair gently shook her awake.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," She says, "We're boarding."

Yui groaned in response. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes she sat up and looked around, taking in her surroundings. She's in one of the waiting rooms of the airport where you wait before you board. Swiping her head around Yui searches for the strawberry blonde girl; she's gone.

The room is dimly lit with circle lights embedded in the high ceiling, weakly illuminating yellow light. Rows of usually shaped metal frames called 'chairs' bolted down and secure in place with thin pieces of fabric and padding for comfort.

Pulling herself up off the metal seat, Yui eyes the wooden stand with a computer monitor, stood next to closed double glass doors. All in all, the room was quite plain, nothing out of the ordinary. A little curious she inches closer to the computer, standing in front of the monitor Yui examines the open windows.

 **[Flight No.001]**

 _'The first flight of the day? This must be for VIPs.'_

 **Destination: CLASSIFIED**

She confirms, _'This is definitely for VIPs.'_

 **Departure: 06:00**

Yui glanced to the bottom right corner of the monitor. 05:49

 _'What kind of people needs to have an early flight on a weekday?'_

Yui continue to scroll through the documents absorbing pieces of information on a screen, forgetting the privacy of the VIPs. There wasn't a lot of information available to feed her curiosity, most of the documents had ' **CLASSIFIED** ' in bold font and caps. Yui stopped scrolling the windows frustrated at the lack of information for her mind to absorb.

She couldn't satisfy it; her curiosity. As a little girl with a father dedicated wholly to his faith, he has made an effort to teach her to behave, to follow the rules, the written ones and the ones unspoken off. _'Rules are here for a reason, Yui. They are here to protect us so you must respect them.'_

The written ones are obvious; they are what the people want. Yui is more drawn to the ones unspoken off. How much of an understanding do people have to have to comply with something that wasn't on a sign or plastered on the walls? This kind of thing always brings a warm fuzzy feeling to her. To think people, strangers, have such a mutual understanding, deep enough that they would even unconsciously benefit another.

Sighing Yui stopped scrolling the mouse. Defected. There was not enough noteworthy information to quench her thirst for knowledge. Just as she was about to leave an icon flashed green, this caught Yui's attention. Like a moth that's drawn to the light, Yui clicked on the icon, opening the tab.

 **[MESSAGE]**

Her pink eyes rolled over the words. Bold font and caps, this was important.

 **From: ************

 _'What?'_

No name was displayed only asterisks.

Yui, disappointed, chewed on her cheeks.

 **To: Elise Sakamaki**

 _'Another Sakamaki...?'_

A cold hand clasped on Yui's shoulder, her body froze at the touch.

"Yui."

Yui turned her head slowly to face the voice. It's her! The girl with the strawberry blonde hair. She still has her ninja mask on shielding her identity. Now that she was standing next to Yui, Yui could see that her eyes were not just gold but green as well. A dark forest green colour bleeds in from the outer iris of her eyes mixing with the gold but not quite touching the ring around the pupil. She was also tall, a few inches taller than Yui. 5'8 maybe. But that could easily be her black heeled boots.

"What were you doing?" She asked monotone voiced; cold and direct.

"I-I was just…" Yui glances at the monitor and then back at her. Not sure how to respond to the question she simply said: "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-".

"That's fine." She interrupted, "We'll deal with that later. But we're boarding right now and the pilot isn't waiting. Come on, let's go."

Unsure how to respond to her Yui nodded her head vigorously and stumbled along after the masked girl like a new-born mare. They walked in silence down the airway tunnel, Yui could hear the whirring engines already. Her feet making thumping sounds on the carpet floor. Taking in hushed shallow breaths Yui speeds up her steps to match the pace of the girl in front of her.

"Something wrong?" The girl asks.

"I… I-"

They stop walking, _she_ stops walking. The girl twists her head at Yui with warm eyes unlike earlier.

"Your first time flying them?" She says, turning the rest of her body towards Yui.

"Y-yes."

The girl smirks, Yui doesn't need any x-ray vision to tell. Her eyes, the green-gold pools of colour, can speak for themselves.

"Don't worry about it." She says, tugging at her mask, "Our pilots are different from regular ones, they'll make sure we're safe."

"I guess…" Yui hesitates a little, only a little.

 _"These people are human. I'm with my own species, I'll be fine."_

***/***

 ** _Bang!_**

The spotlight shattered, fragments of glass shattered and rained down like bullets; acute and deadly. The cars tires swerved and some pulled the brake causing them to crashed against each other allowing the target to make a get-away.

Virgo barely escaped the raining glass when it fell. That stray bullet had taken her by surprise but it didn't hit her, it was shot at the spotlight. Someone shot that bullet and Virgo knew exactly who.

A Virgo turned left, pass a Cathedral and from a dark alley, an engine started. The engine trailed along behind her, catching up to her.

"Missed me?" A feminine voice teased.

Virgo rolled her eyes.

"Of course I did, Capri" The sarcasm unhidden from her voice, "How could I not?"

"Glad to you still in one piece," Capricorn giggled, "Though he had you."

"As if! He can dream all he wants, but he's not getting any of this."

The two girls laugh, throwing banter at each other and making fun of boys just like how teenagers and university students should.

"Where's the samples?" Virgo asks.

"On board and ready to take off."

"What time is it?"

"Five…" Capricorn made glances down at the digital watch on her dashboard.

"So plenty of time?" Virgo asks, impatient.

"Fifty…"

It's 05:50. The departure time is 06:00.

"SHIT!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

The two motorcycle engines rumble in the distance city, disturbing the early morning peace. The sun has ascended itself from hiding behind the hills. People have begun to leave their homes and travel to the city for the day.

The hooded younger brother watched over the, now awoken, village from his comfortable spot on the tree branch. A scowl set on his face as the motorcycle engines grow ever fainter in the distance.

"Don't brood, brother." The younger brother faced the King, irritated.

"This is getting annoying." He started, "The girl is gone."

"But it is necessary." His brother countered, "They are going to clean her."

"They better fucking clean her," The young brother growled, "She's been with those vampires for too fucking long."

 *****/*****

Yui was brought into the private jet – it's luxurious. Two unbelievable shower rooms with fully stocked vanity tables (makeup, skin care, etc.) and Dyson hairdryers, a lounge with a bar and several personal pods for sleep and privacy. The architecture of the jet is indeed impressive, to fit all these rooms in a single jet must have been like playing the ultimate collector's version game of Tetris.

The strawberry blonde haired girl had changed her clothes into casual grey slacks, mask and makeup off and is on the verge of drifting off to sleep. The other girl with pink eyes has done the same. Yui had borrowed some clothes and changed as well but is reluctant to relax.

They are in a private jet, waiting for someone to arrive before departing to God-knows-where.

Yui glances at the two girls, one with greenish gold eyes the other with pink ones. Both with long hair and fair complexions. Foreign.

"Um…" Yui shifts in her seat uncomfortably, hesitating her question for a second "Who are we waiting for?"

"We are waiting for our other teammates." The blonde said, not looking up from her laptop.

The strawberry blonde is asleep laying on her seat horizontally with her arm over her eyes, breathing lightly. The blonde is sat with her laptop typing. Suddenly the blonde looks up, a little alarmed. The strawberry blonde peels herself from her spot and hauls herself to the front of the jet. Yui stays quiet, observing the scene in front of her, their strange behaviour aggravating her curiosity even more.

"Who's outside? Intruders?" The blonde calls out.

The strawberry blonde girl comes back into the lounge, "Nope. Just them," She yawns loudly, slumping back into her seat. "Let them in, Maya."

Maya nods, getting up she walks to the small control panel, for assistance, embedded in the wall, presses one of the square buttons and speaks, "Open the door. It's Capri and Virgo."

"Roger that." The speaker replies.

Moments later two people dressed in dark clothing with matching masks appeared in the lounge entrance. Yui recognised them instantly. Purple hair with fuchsia pink highlights twisted in a Katniss braid and blazing eyes – Virgo. Curly mousey brown hair tied up in a ponytail and chocolate eyes – Capricorn.

"What took you so long?" The blonde asks, but not irritated.

"Look on the morning news." Capricorn giggled, earning a shove from Virgo.

"It's not funny!" She said sternly, narrowing her eyes in disbelief.

"What shit did you two do this time?" The strawberry blonde huffed, tossing around in her seat.

"Well-" Capricorn began but not before she was interrupted by a gentle *ping* sound.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are beginning our departure from Fukushima Airport, Japan to our stop Incheon International Airport in South Korea. Please be seated, turn off all mobile and electronic device, thank you." It goes *ping* again before a team of uniformed flight attendants appeared in the lounge entrance.

"Ladies, please return to your private pods. We are departing in five minutes." One of them said politely, robotically.

Without another word, each of the flight attendants tagged each one of the girls in the masked team steering them away to the back, where the private pods are, only Yui remains in the room.

"Fukushima… I'm so far away already-"

"Miss Komori?" A foreign-accented voice asks her.

A flight attendant is stood next Yui's seat, waiting for her.

"Shall I help you get ready for departure?"

Her constructed speech is formal, it's not hard to figure out that she's still new to the Japanese language.

Yui smiles at her and nods, "Yes, please."

Five minutes later the announcement speakers ring again, *ping*.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now departing Fukushima Airport. Please stay seated in your pods until the seatbelt icon has turned off. Thank you." *ping*

Yui had found out that the flight attendant that's serving her is called Hetha and she's from Albania, a country in Europe. They seem to get along quite well (apart from the language barriers).

After showing Yui how to use the pod control panel, adjusting her seat, tucking Yui in Hetha left Yui to herself in a hurry, saying something in two blurred languages that she is behind.

"Wonder where I'm going."

Yui closes her eyes, letting sinking back into sleep once again.

***/***

Maya walks along the narrow corridor to the lounge, arriving at the empty room she settles down on one of the seats and read the book that she has brought with her, a classic – Charlotte's Web. Flipping open the novel she began reading from where she marked it.

"What 'cha reading?"

Maya looks up, it's Capricorn, "Charlotte's Web." She said burying her nose back in the story again.

"Again? Haven't you read it like six times already?"

"Don't care, it's good." Maya says, "Have you seen that girl around?"

"She's asleep." Virgo answers, entering the lounge. "Anyone up for a drink?"

"That was quick and the usual please."

Ducking behind the bar at the centre of the lounge, Virgo opens a small fridge door retrieving three pint-sized bottles of champagne and starts twisting the cork tops off.

"Can you blame her?" Capricorn butts in, "She's waaaay past her bedtime."

"I still don't get it," Virgo said, opening the last bottle. "Ellis why is night time their daytime?"

"I dunno."

Maya looks up from her book, giving her a weird look, "But you're..."

"I'm what?"

"Ugh, never mind."


	15. Chapter 15

"[Normal text]" - Speech

"[ _Italics_ ]" - Talking to themselves (in their head)

"[Language]" - Speaking in that language

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Yui is asleep, in a very deep sleep. Yui feels like she is floating in mid-air, surrounded by fluffy wool and cotton bundles of bedding. Her mind swamped in bliss and drowsiness, blocking out all noise from the outside world.

 _"It's time to wake up."_ A voice spoke to her. It's soft willowy whispers of encouragement gently ushering her to wake, to leave her Utopia.

 _"Please, Yui."_ The more Yui hears the voice the more her mind and body 'sinks', forcefully taking her back into reality.

A cool hand is pressed to Yui's forehead, she shivers but at the icy touch, not of fear.

Then noise, lots of it. Everything tangled up in their different tempos and pitches. A chaos of a choir.

But even amidst the madness, Yui can hear… People. Straining her ears, Yui identified two voices, just, having a conversation, speaking in sharp syllables.

***/***

Virgo holds a hand to Yui's forehead. She has been trying to wake her up for quite some time now and has gotten no response from the girl. She didn't even stir, she's completely out of it.

She was making her way back from the lounge to her pod to relax but was stopped when her teammate, Taurus, the girl with strawberry blonde hair asked her to check their latest _reclaimed_ sacrifice.

"[Mandarin] How is she? Sleeping?" The strawberry blonde haired girl asks her in a low whisper, leaning from the doorway.

"[Mandarin] Yep," Virgo responded as she continued to stroke Yui's thin bangs as she continues to indulge in her soundless, death-like slumber, "Knocked out cold."

Taurus let a sigh escape her, "I thought she was dead."

"We've seen that happen plenty of times before, Taurus."

"No matter how many times I'll never get used to it." Pushing herself off the doorway Taurus turns away from the two, "I need a drink."

***/***

Taurus left Virgo and the sleeping girl alone, heading straight for the lounge and, as she said, for a drink. She needs something to distract her and alcohol always seems to do the trick.

Entering the brightly lit room, Taurus ducks behind the bar, ignoring the other two loungers in the room. Opening the silver fridge door, she grabs a bulky bottle by the neck, retrieving the concoction. Twisting open the black metal cap off the top before chugging the beverage out in her lowball drinking glass.

"I thought you said you're gonna stop." Maya has stopped reading her book. Instead of losing herself to her own little world she's looking at her friend with sad eyes, pleading.

"Last one."

"That's what you said yesterday." Ellis cuts in.

Studying her glass, at the deep coloured liquefied toxins Taurus became conscious of her fatal error and she was disgusted. The lowball glass, even though it's small, she has filled it up to two-thirds of the glass with whisky. The drink is not supposed to fill up pass half of the glass, a rule all accustomed drinkers know and heed to regardless of the footing of their affairs. She dumped the glass in the bar sink, rinsing off her glass and then setting it back into the cupboard.

"That's my girl." Ellis beams brightly, her brown eyes sparkling with pride.

"Oh, stop it." Taurus pouts at her. Giving Ellis her puppy eyes.

"Ah!" Maya yelps, her hands flew to her face, "Stop that!"

"But she started it~" Taurus whines like a little girl.

"Stop it, you're scaring me!" Ellis giggles, holding her hands in front of her jokingly.

"Would you all zip it!" Virgo snapped from the doorway, "Yui's asleep!" The room fell into an awkward silence.

Or should it be a temporary silence?

"She started it." Ellis and Taurus pointed at each other like children when their parents caught them in the act.

Virgo sighs, rolling her eyes, "If you carry on then no breakfast." She can see the obvious guilty looks in both culprits' eyes, purposely poorly hidden.

"HEY!"

"I said zip it!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

We've landed in the Incheon International Airport in South Korea. The sky is clogged up with grey clouds and yet the bright sun rays still manage to creep their way through effortlessly.

I look around me at the vast wide space, the high ceiling held up with decorative steel beams crossing over each other. The panes of double-glazed windows that are stacked on top vertically to reach from the floor to the ceiling, impressive. The entire structure of the airport is stunning! It's one giant piece of art. The architect's blueprints must be art themselves!

We've got through passport checks (How did they get my passport?!), security and now I'm being dragged along with these girls to go wondering around the airport. Which isn't bad, I want to take a better look at the airport myself.

"Can we go get food?" Virgo asks. An echo of yeses was her response. I didn't say anything, I just followed them. I did this with the brothers as well. I didn't speak, I just did as I was told and gave a simple response when I'm permitted. They didn't want any opinions, ideas or complaints, nothing they can't make any use of – trash.

I inhale and then exhale. I close and open my eyes. I look left and right. It doesn't feel any different. I'm out, I know but I don't particularly feel… Free. It's like I'm still shackled with a ball and chain, like a prisoner. When the Sakamaki brothers feed on me I feel heavy, I carry the weight of the situation on my shoulders (or neck. Take your pick.) and I hate it.

Even now I can still feel their hateful bites on my body. I would gasp and struggle under their violation as they drain me of my life whilst crushing my lungs to make it harder for me to breath, to see my choke pitifully.

They just love that, don't they? It's funny. It's hilarious! The best thing since the last one. If someone gave them a coin for every one of those 'special' moments, then they'll be _swimming_ in gold.

"Can we go to the toilet first?" Asks Maya, jumping up and down anxiously.

"Fine, but hurry! I'm hungry!" Before Virgo could even finish her sentence they all rushed pass us her around the corner, where the sign in Hangul (Korean letters) said 'washrooms'. I don't know if it does say that, I don't know the language, but there is a good chance it does.

"Ay! Wait for us!" Us? Stupidly, I even looked around for the other person in Virgo's 'us'. Who's else was with them?

"Yui." Virgo was looking at me, smiling softly, "Come on, loosen up. We're not in that mansion anymore." She held her hand out for me. For _me_.

I'm shocked still, I didn't know what to do. None of the Sakamakis ever included me in anything. Even when I first met them, they just ignored me and carried on quarrelling amongst each other. 'Shut up! This is a family matter!'. The people at school weren't any better either. No one spoke to me unless necessary and that was only the teachers. It was probably because Reiji had said that I was one of them, part of their family. Whether the students and teachers knew it was true or not didn't matter, they steered clear of me just like they wanted them to.

"Yui?" I blink. Virgo is still in front of me and still holding her hand out to me. My cheeks flared. I must have made her stood there holding her hand out like an idiot. Why do I keep spacing out? Hastily I put my hand into hers awkwardly.

This is one of the things I hate about myself - I'm awkward to be around. It's either I try too hard or not enough. I have too much to say or not at all. I'm a clumsy ditz, I think people can tell by just looking at me. Virgo must know by now. What a great first impression Yui.

Virgo curls her hand around mine. The first thing that hit me is how cold she is, her hands are ice! Her long oval-shaped nails were painted glossy black and a single dot of white only on her pinkie finger. The colour of her skin is a deeper than mine, slightly tanner. I like it. It makes her look more human. I also noticed the skin of her hands, it's soft but it also has dry patches at the knuckles and cuts and healing bruises.

I dread to think what _does_ she do for a living. She beautiful, no doubt but her hands… Her hands are so battered like she has been punching some walls lately. That reminds me a certain ill-tempered vampire.

Pulling me Virgo smiles, a warm smile, "Come on, hurry. Don't want to be left behind now do you?"

She guides me to the washrooms where it was surprisingly empty and where the rest of her team was. They were all chatting to each other, redoing their hair or either applying chapstick. A blend of languages was being used from each of them, communicating in their accents and dialects.

Who are these people? I've heard four different languages being used. Four! Who can speak that many languages? How can they speak these many languages? They're no older than I am!

"Oh, look who decided to show up," Capricorn said. I really need to get their names… Their _real_ names. I can't keep calling them by their fake names forever, it sounds rude. "Yui do you need the loo?"

"What's a loo?" I asked bluntly. I've heard of it but I-

"Loo means toilet," Maya answered, "Or washroom."

"Oh. Er, no thanks."

"I do!" Virgo dashes into one of the cubicles and locks the door, "Wait for me!"

"Hurry up. Our flight is in two hours and I don't want to be late again."

***/***

We've just finished breakfast (or lunch?) at a ramen restaurant with plenty of time to spare, so now we're exploring the shops whilst waiting for our next flight. Over breakfast (or lunch. I don't know the time) we've talked a lot. I discovered what they like, what they don't like, favourite colour and I've finally got their names! The strawberry blonde is called Alexandra. Maya is Maya, which is no surprise, but her 'work name' is Cancer. Not the disease, the crab zodiac. Capricorn is called Ellis and Virgo is called Kaiya.

Currently, we are in a Korean drugstore browsing through the aisles of makeup, skincare and other products. The bright fluorescent light illuminates the shop harshly, making sure that every unsightly shadow has been eradicated.

We've decided to split into two groups and go our separate ways in the shop. I'm with Kaiya and Ellis whilst Maya and Alexandra has gone hunting for some face masks that we could try on our next flight. Ellis said that it's going to take over nine hours. I'm not so sure what we're supposed to be doing but Kaiya and Ellis seem to be interested in buying makeup…for me.

I don't wear makeup, it's just an extra thought that I have to worry about in the morning. I have had it done before, for wedding ceremonies when I lived with my father. It was nice but I couldn't bring up the effort to crawl out of bed fifteen minutes earlier and cut my sleep just to look somewhat decent for the rest of the day.

Ugh. I sound like Shu…

"Kaiya, I think that's enough now," I said as she dumps two eyeshadow palettes into my basket of goods which I have no idea how to pay for. I don't have any money, I'm broke.

"We just need to find you some powder and you're good to go." Ellis peered over my shoulder, dropping some lipsticks in.

"But we're running out of time!" I don't know how long we've spent in this shop but it feels like ages and we got a flight!

"Relax, Yuyu," Kaiya assured, replacing one of the eyeshadow palettes with a different brand, "Ellis what brand sells the best powder?"

"Dunno. Try Skinfood."

They dragged me over to another makeup counter, where the makeup consultant swatched several shades on my cheek. When we finally found the perfect shade, it was time to pay. The most relieving and dreading moment of my life.

"How am I-" I didn't finish my sentence and Kaiya just swiped my basket and said – "Got you covered." Strutting to the counter with my makeup with a black plastic card in her fingers. I watched in awe as she calmly pays for everything with that card, thanking the person behind the cash register before handing me the bag. I saw the cashier print a very long receipt. That scares me.

"Ok, we really need to move now," Ellis says leading us out of the shop, "Alex texted me earlier, they're already on board."

"I thought you said we had time!" I said, almost hissing at Kaiya.

Flashing me a not-so-innocent smile Kaiya croons, "I never said that."

Oh my-

* * *

{Spoiler}

Yui steps outside into the warm summer's night. Tomorrow's a big day for her but she couldn't bring herself to sleep so she decided to go outside for some fresh air. Her steps making subtle *pit-pats* as she walks across the stone patio towards the poolside. Settling down at the edge she sinks her feet into the water, shivering slightly at the coolness. The Moon is displayed in the night sky at a perfect angle, letting the pale light illuminating Yui's surroundings clearly and beautifully. The garden is surrounded by the sentinel forest, standing tall and proud.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Yui steps outside into the warm summer's night. Tomorrow's a big day for her but she couldn't bring herself to sleep so she decided to go outside for some fresh air. Her steps making subtle *pit-pats* as she walks across the stone patio towards the poolside. Settling down at the edge she sinks her feet into the water, shivering slightly at the coolness. The Moon is displayed in the night sky at a perfect angle, letting the pale light illuminating Yui's surroundings clearly and beautifully. The garden is surrounded by the sentinel forest, standing tall and proud.

Letting out an exhale, Yui closes her eyes, heeding to the nocturnal critters chip and chitter in the background as well as taking notice of the presence of her friend.

"I know you're there," Smiling to herself, Yui peeped one eye open and there she is, sat down cross-legged beside her at the pool edge.

"You've gotten better," Kaiya said, slipping from her water bottle.

Yui laughs lightly, "I don't think it'll do much to save me from them,"

Kaiya looks at her, disbelieved, "Since when did you become so gloomy?" Setting her beverage aside she leans in closer, "Tell me, what's wrong?"

When they arrived at Sidera's British Branch all those months ago, Yui discovered that she had been sent there by the order of the Vampire King – Karlheinz, who is also the Sakamaki brothers' father. She hasn't been saved like she thought she was. She was put in survival training. _Vampire_ survival training to be exact.

Karlheinz had made a contract with Sidera's council – Apus (The birds of paradise). Part of the contract includes Yui to undertake Vampire survival training under the eyes of the Zodiacs – Sidera's veterans.

A small group of them was sent to retrieve Yui from the Sakamaki household - Kaiya, Ellis, Maya and Alexandra. Virgo, Capricorn, Cancer and Taurus – part of an elite group of very powerful people. Karlheinz isn't playing around, he's serious.

Alexandra (Ali) is the most experienced in Vampire survival, she had spent around half her life around vampires and has picked up many tricks along the way before she joined Sidera. She is also known as Taurus of the Zodiacs.

Only top-league alumnae are honoured with the title of one of the main Zodiacs. Of course, there are other constellations besides the main twelve, like Vulpecula – Kaiya's older brother - Jaden. They are also high-leagued but apparently not experienced enough compared to the Zodiacs.

There is also a training course for the employees for self-defence (Vampire self-defence works on humans as well so they just have one course), their level is measured in ranks so they are called Rankers. Within Rankers, they have colours to rank their current grade - bronze, silver, gold, diamond and platinum. In each of the colours, there are numbers from one to five, five being the lowest.

From what Yui was told over the last couple of months, there is a spot open in the Zodiac circle but no one, not even the other constellations, can get the last Zodiac title.

Yui has met and trained with all eleven Zodiacs every single day for months. Slept beside them, ate with them, spent almost every waking hour with them for her big day, which is tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day she returns to the Sakamaki Household, after the Ranking Ceremony. After tomorrow she will leave these people, who have grown her as a person as well as a fighter.

"Yui," Yui shivered from the cool breeze. She looked up. Kaiya is watching her, waiting patiently for her answer. She maybe unintendedly intimidating at times but she-

"It's not healthy to brood, Yui."

"Sorry. I just…" She stopped, realising that her face is damp with tears from her blacked-out crying, "I'm s-sorry. I j-just… I can't-" Her whispering voice cracks. Kaiya throws her arms around the girl, enveloping her in her make-shift shield. Yui broke down instantly, apologising repeatedly through her uncontrollable sobbing.

"There's nothing you should be apologising for, Yui," Kaiya chose her words carefully for her.

Yui may have grown extra layers of skin since their first encounter but she is still inexperienced compared to her tutors. She has much to learn if she ever wants to survive in that house of psychopaths.

"I'll die!" The girl wails, "They'll k-kill me!" She sobs harder, choking her words and oxygen together.

"You won't die, Yui. It's only for a few months." Kaiya continues, "We're doing everything we can, but until we can find a match you have to bear with it."

They stay together for a few moments, Yui suppressing her sobs and Kaiya still hugging her tightly. After what seems an eternity of shame to Yui, she spoke up, "Will I see you again?"

"Of course, you're one of us now," Gripping their hands together tightly, not letting go, "You still haven't got your wings yet. You can't leave with those."

***/***

"Wake up!" I whine in protest as my curtains flung open and the light stinging my eyes but the dryness of my throat turned it into a croak instead.

"Yu-yu, wake up!" Maya, why do you do this to me? Maya proceeds to dance in my room, twirling around and humming a tune.

I stretch my hand around me feeling for my phone. Where is my phone?! Did I charge it last night? When I finally found it (underneath my pillow) I pressed the button and-

06:32

(I swear my eyebrow twitched) Are kidding me, Maya? "No…" I croak again, "Five more minutes…" I flip myself around so I'm lying on my stomach on my wonderful bed, burying my head in my gloriously soft pillow. I love my pillow.

"Yui!" Maya grabs my duvet and yanks it away. I immediately sit it but then fell back in bed. Blood rush. "Get Up! We have a spa appointment! Yui!"

The first thing I've learnt since I started my training – good friends would be invited in; best friends, however, would invite themselves in. To say I have made friends is not wrong but it's not correct either.

Maya continues to shake me awake but I don't want to; I was having a good dream as well. I hear my door open and someone walks in. Who is it this time? Who could it be? The others hate waking up in the morning just as much as I do so-

"Maya get off Yui and go make breakfast," A voice orders. There could only be one other person that would wake up at the crack of dawn – Cygnus, one of Sidera's senior officers and our guardian.

"Yes, ma'am," Maya responds and _finally_ gets out of my room, going downstairs to make breakfast.

Cygnus turns to me, raising a perfectly waxed eyebrow (Where does she get her brows done?) at me and breaks out a grin, "Get up Sleeping Beauty, the others are already awake," Really? But they hate waking up.

I drag myself out of bed and stumble my way around my room, grabbing pieces of clothing and pulling a brush through my hair.

She then informs me about the day. Workout after breakfast, final dress fittings at 10 am, small lunch at 11:45 am, doctors' check-up at 12:15 pm, final workout at 12:55 pm and then the spa at 2:25 pm. Afterwards, I would be joining everyone else in Sidera's salon for a hair and makeover before we arrive at the ceremony.

The entire Apus Council will be there and so will the founder and CEO – Aurora Borealis.

Sidera is an enormous worldwide business, charity and military organisation. We have our own lines of work and trade. There are several major Sidera company buildings littered across the world. Britain has the most because it was founded here by Aurora Borealis.

Honestly, I was a little (okay, a lot) dumbfounded by the velocity of Sidera's effects on everything, even the smallest little thing, like litter picking. Sidera will have some sort of connection to it. Whether they promoted it, debated about it or paid for it, they have done something to make it happen.

The charity organisation is what Sidera is most famous for. Advocating against unfair laws and promoting change for those less unfortunate. Human trafficking eradication is currently their prime.

"Your spa appointment will due in less than an hour after your workout, I hope you make it there in time." She sighs, smoothing out the wrinkles of my duvet, "Even though we are paying them double they won't accept you if you're late. Remember that."

"Yes, ma'am." I echo everyone's words.

 _"The Birds of Paradise are really important people."_ Hetha's voice echoes a warning in my head.

These people, the Apus Council, the Birds of Paradise, they handle all Sidera's branches of work. Everything has to get an approval from the council, they filter all the work and new projects on the behalf of Aurora.

Today's my last day as well. After the ceremony, I will be strapped in a plane back to Japan and in that mansion with _them_.

Don't misunderstand, I don't hate them. It's how they behave that confuses (and scares) me.

Why? What happen? And how? Why the cruelty? The hate? The pain? I can't stand the way they treat me and the way he h-

I splash a handful of cold water on my face, the shock of the cold grounding me back in reality. I stare at my complexion in the mirror. I haven't changed much, at least I don't think so. I've been outside in the sun a lot more so I think I've gotten a little tanner. But then again, I have burnt in the sun numerous times…

I'll ask Kaiya.

* * *

 _I'm late I know. I'm sorry! Chapter updates will be slower from now :( Please R &R, I love hearing feedback from you, t's very motivating to know you like my work_


	18. Chapter 18

"[Normal text]" - Speech

"[ _Italics_ ]" - Talking to themselves (in their head)

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

"Yui, your skin is fine. Colour is not a curse," Kaiya reassured.

I fidget in my seat, twirling with the non-existent split-ends of my hair, "I know, I know. But have I gotten a ta-"

"If this is about those Asian beauty trends about being white then I'm not listening," she huffed in annoyance.

"Kaiya, I-"

"Can't hear you," She clasped her hands over her ears.

"Kaiya pl-" I called her name, louder this time.

"La la la! Can't hear you!"

"Ever!" I cried for help.

"WHAT?!" Ever screamed I my ear, "Sorry didn't mean to shout. What is it?"

I sigh. Finally, I'm gonna get an answer, "Have I gotten tanner since-"

She cut my sentence short anyways, "Tanner? Nah, you look-"

"Let me finish!"

"Oi! Keep it down, will y-"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Say that in a mirror you bi-"

"All of you shut up!"

It seems my little discussion with Kaiya cause a chain reaction of playful and chaotic dispute amongst the others. "I give up," I sink in my seat little.

The entire limo erupts in a chaotic, loud sound (or sounds). There's laughter, shouting and banter being thrown around, arguments never last long, not here. This sort of atmosphere has become the norm for me. I'm comfortable here.

I would ask Kaiya about my skin tone again but I'll cause another massive riot. To be honest it's sort of my fault… But Kaiya should have listened first! She's so stubborn, just like her dad and brother, but at least she's the practical one out of the three of them. She gets shit done, they just lay around and wait for her to do it for them, but Kaiya's no push-over either.

Five minutes ago, we were in one of Sidera's hair salons. Now, all (six) of us are all crammed in a limo and on our way to the ceremony, the quote: 'Hottest Event of the Summer' by N.T.E magazine. I have never heard of these types of events. Not even when I was in Japan, I wasn't interested and even if I was, Father would never let me look into it. He was the type of person that despised these kinds of things. 'Egomaniacs flocking together' are the words that, I believe, he would use to describe these things. I wonder what he would say right now? Where is he now?

I sigh at myself, tempted enough to pull a mirror out and scowl myself. Today was supposed to be a happy day and yet here I am, thinking about things that haven't even happened yet.

Get a grip, Yui.

I sigh once again and sink a little deeper into my seat. I'll really miss them. I'll miss Sidera. They have treated me so well, repaired me, made me stronger than before. I'm stronger, yes, but _how_ strong? How long will I last in that mansion?

When I first arrived in England eight months ago I was taken straight to a hospital. The nurses and doctors took (very tiny) blood and saliva samples. Apparently, my physical condition was so bad that I had to stay in the hospital overnight. My psychological state was just as bad. I had IV fluids hooked to my arms, I was fed iron supplements (added in my food) and I even had a personal nurse by my side for the rest of the night. Now my English isn't the best but I do study hard. So, with my barely fluent English, I was able to decode some of what they were saying. I even overheard a nurse talking to her co-workers saying that I looked dead. Let that sink in.

The next morning, I found out that I had to be transferred to a different hospital, one that specialises for patients like me – Vampire sacrifices. The special hospital was funded and part of Sidera's company, which was comforting since they rescued me.

I have been seen by several doctors, which I was surprised to find that they all speak fluent Japanese. I found that reassuring until I discovered that majority of their patients were young Japanese and Asian girls… In a brief history class with Kaiya (she visited me a few times when I was in treatment), she explained that this is because the Vampire King is Japanese, he lives in Japan. So naturally, his subjects would live in Japan as well as many other(s) (demons).

I was horrified.

We're nearing to the ceremony venue now as I feel the limo slow in a steady pace. "Look! We have a magenta carpet this year!" Ivy exclaims in awe.

I could see enormous crowds and crowds of people outside. Our 'little' event has no doubt caught the attention of the press as well. I could just barely make out the outlines of film cameras. I can't help but smile, this is going to be an interesting night.

"Nice! We're really dishing out the good stuff for this year," Ellis says checking her eye makeup, bolder and smokier than usual.

Kaiya grins, "Get ready we're almost there," Then something caught her attention. I know her well enough to know that glimmer in her eyes.

"Oh no," Ivy has stopped admiring. Everyone is has gone quiet.

"W-what is it?" They're making me nervous, I hate it when I'm left out on things like these. "Alex?"

"I smell-"

"-trouble," Ever finishes her sentence. She faces Alex, serious, "We have-"

"-an uninvited guest."

Back when I was being treated in the special hospital, I had sessions with a therapist. I had some trouble with explaining and describing my feelings to her so she suggested I draw my emotions. But I don't have any artistic talent either, luckily, Kaiya was around so she demonstrated with ink and water.

She had two bowls of water on the table, one cold the other hot. She broke open a fountain pen ink capsule and dripped the ink in the two bowls. In the bowl of cold water, the ink didn't diffuse very much. In the bowl of hot water, the ink diffused very quickly, the colours in the black ink broke up in several streams of blues, greens and reds.

At first, I didn't understand what she was trying to show me, it looked like a five-year-old's science experiment. Ink and water at two different temperatures. What else is there to show?

"Yui, what can you see?" Kaiya repeated her question once again.

I looked at the two bowls of water. Ink mixing with water. What else am I supposed to see? My therapist was sat at a corner of the room, observing us.

"The cold water holds the ink together; the hot water allows the ink to diffuse because of the temperate difference."

"So, I have to become cold?"

"No, Yui. You don't have to become cold. The water hasn't changed, just the temperature and that is how it can handle the ink differently."

"I still don't understand… What does this have anything to with me."

"The difference between you and me is that you, your temperature, is influenced by your environment, for example, how you were raised."

"How I was raised? There's something wrong with how I was raised?"

"There is nothing wrong with how you were raised, Yui. Your childhood is perfectly normal but…" She trailed off slightly, hesitating to share the rest of her sentence.

"But?" I pushed, curious. I have been called dead by a nurse who else can top that comment? Besides, I knew that she must have had read my profile or leant of my life before I was rescued. I leaned forward slightly showing my eagerness.

"Your childhood was also incredibly sheltered by your father. He limited what can and cannot be exposed to you and this has made you the way you are now. For example, social media such as Facebook and Twitter. Both of those platforms allow you to communicate with people and keep informed with the world," That's true. Father would never let me go on my social media account for more than an hour every day.

Kaiya continues, "Exposure to social media and the many diverse contents available such as news and different people affects how we behave, view the world, think and solutions for problems."

"Is that not the same as thinking? Solution for problems, I mean,"

"Yes, but that is particularly important considering your position, so it needs its own category."

"I see…" They're professionals, right? They've met people, girls, like me before, right? They _can_ help me, right? "Can you describe yourself? With the water and ink?"

Kaiya pauses for a moment, "I'm like you. I am affected by my upbringing but I am also adaptive. I have been taught to adapt to different situations from the moment I've joined Sidera. In terms of water and ink, it's going against the environment, your surroundings. For example, cold water in a hot room."

Kaiya taught me a lot. About Vampires, history and easy techniques for improving my health. My therapist observed us from the corner of the room noting down things in her notebook and giving nods of approval whenever. At the end of the session, Kaiya left and my therapist gave me an overview of the hour.

"Yui, you have improved," I asked her how I have done that since that was my first session with her. "They are not drastic changes but improvements nonetheless. You were very comfortable with Virgo. You were far more expressive and open with her than me." I didn't know how to react to that. Have I insulted her? She was the one who was meant to help me after all…

My flustered expression and silence must have given away my thoughts. The woman laughed lightly, "No, Yui. I am not offended by that. In fact," She puts her hand on my shoulder, "I'm glad you can open up to Virgo. Through her, you can get well much more advice than I could ever give you. She has a history with Demons after all."

My ears perked up. Does she? Was she like me as well? But she doesn't look that old… How old was she when she was taken?

"I don't know the details of her story or any others of The Zodiacs. Classified information. Only people in the Apus Council knows."

"Oh." If I was an animal my ears would droop in disappointment.

The woman smiled at me. Her face was graced with age, a few wrinkles here and there but her youth is still visible. She has witnessed so many things in life, I'm just one of them. "How about I speak to Cygnus for you?"

"For w-what?" I hate it when I stutter.

"To house you with Virgo of course. I have checked your file and you only have a few months here in England before you return to Japan."

That was the best and worst thing anyone has ever told me. I can live with Virgo, improve and grow under her care but I will return to Japan in a few months and most likely back in _that_ house. It like I'm trapped in a Casino and was given a bad hand, this planned from the start. I have debts and I must win the money to pay back but even so, I will still be in debt, it's not enough.

Fuck it. This game is unfair but what else have I got to lose? I don't know how many aces they got up their sleeves but I can play this game just as unfairly as them.

"I understand." I didn't stutter this time. I sound strong, I like that.

I've made a promise to myself that I would never go back to such a state ever again. I will look after myself, feed myself and keep myself safe. Once this Vampire business is all done I'm never surrounding myself with such people ever again. I will live my life as an ordinary girl once again and this time far, far away from Demons.

"Yui, get ready! We're nearly there!" Maya gushes excitedly next to me.

"I hope there are more tables this year. Last year half of us had to stand!" Ivy huffed, recalling the events.

"It's those damn reporters and journalists! They hog all the seats. And food! This ball is for us, not them." Kaiya joins the conversation, "I hope security kicks them out this time."

"That's so rude," I nearly gasped. Who knew some people could be like that? Inviting themselves in like they own the place, "I think Aurora has increased the security this year. I mean look," I point to the line of tall macho men dressed in matching black suits standing outside of the entrance with stony faces.

"I hope so. I don't want another repeat of last year. The interviews and poses were annoying as hell," The limo gradually slows to a steady halt with the magenta carpet in front of the door. "Ready, Yuyu?"

"Yeah,"

* * *

 _I've been busy, sorry! I have a requested oneshot planned later for this year, it's still progressing and sorry once again it's taking so long!_


	19. Chapter 19

"[Language]" - talking in that language

" _Italics_ " - talking to themselves in their head

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

The group of girls enter the building, inside filled with employees of Sidera, few business partners and this year little journalists (thank God). The company has put a lot of effort into 'security' this year. The celebration is held in a small hotel ballroom hidden from the main street but no matter how low-profile the venue is inevitably the media would catch wind of this. But knowing Aurora she always has tricks up her sleeve.

Yui marvelled at the 'security' aka the bodyguards, impressed that even the local bodybuilders can scare away the crowds with a little special effects makeup, suits and sunglasses. She giggled at that, what would her father think of her; attending this type frivolous event in Britain of all places. And the bodybuilders! They look genuinely terrifying but knowing Aurora she enjoys a good prank every now and then, especially if it includes the public.

As soon as the group of girls entered the building with the doors shutting behind them, they burst out laughing, losing their collected demeanour.

"I can't believe that worked!" Kaiya wheezed, barely breathing.

"Rejoice!" Ever whooped, "Tonight, we gonna get pissed! And ain't none of them gonna know 'bout it!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Did you see Daniel? He looks scary!" The girls haven't made to the actual ballroom, yet they are already tripping over themselves.

"I know!" Yui exclaims, "What would they think if they found out?"

"They'll either piss themselves or-" Lexi stops Ever, mid-sentence, "Wait. Someone's here,"

Laughter pauses as the atmosphere is disturbed by a single presence of a Demon. Standing in front of the double doors of the ballroom is a white-haired man, dressed accordingly in a black suit with satin lapels that shine under the right angle of light, gold wrist cuffs and black Oxfords. His hair is pulled back into a slick ponytail, hair away from his face showing off his handsome features with the acceptance of two curtains of bangs framing his face like a picture.

Yui felt her stomach drop, down, down and down below the earth, pass the mantle and further. " _Why now?"_ Of all the other days he could have shown up he chose now.

"Zodiacs of Sidera," His voice is pleasant but destructive in Yui's ears. It's the knell of her freedom and happiness, the sirens of war, the end of her being, "I apologise for not notifying you of my arrival, pardon my intrusion."

"No need, this event is open to all of Sidera's business partners and friends," Lexi quickly intervenes expertly, swapping out her colloquial speech, "We hope you will enjoy your evening with us, Lord Karlheinz," Lexi, the most experience, handles the Vampire Lord's sudden appearance expertly. She motions for the rest of the girls to go on ahead, the group rushes to pass the Vampire and the double doors into the ballroom.

In the well-lit ballroom, decorated with simple furnishings and simple yellow lighting, modest and charming just like Aurora. A melody of string instruments resonates from the small band of musicians, who were positioned opposite the bar, most likely by Victor's order. But never the less, his decision compliments Aurora's choices wonderfully. The pair runs Sidera together like clockwork, albeit Aurora is the one that pulls all the strings, Victor knows her like the back of his hand. He seems to know everything and everyone, which is quite terrifying, but he never steps out of line. Faithful to Aurora until the end.

"Whoa," Kaiya awed, speechless.

"There's a chocolate fountain," Maya gasped, love-hearts in her eyes.

"Out of the way!" Ivy barged through from behind the group, heading straight for the fountain, "I have priorities!"

Yui giggled at Ivy's silliness, watching her contently like a mother as she dunks in a marshmallow and popping in her mouth, chewing it happily. Her eyes bulged twice as large when the full force of the flavour hits her in the head, "This has Nutella in it!"

"[Spanish] Give me some of that!" Ever teleports to Ivy's side, snapping her jaw at the Nutella-chocolate fusion covered strawberry, Ellis followed on in hot pursuit of the strawberry prize.

"[Danish] Stop trying to eat mine! Bad, bad!" Ivy cried, weakly pushing their faces away.

 _"I'll miss this,"_ Yui pondered melancholily, smiling at the memories of the past eight months. The meals together, parties, all-nighters, even this! These girls argue in the most bizarre way, in multiple languages! None of them will understand what one another is saying but that adds to the amusement Yui will surely miss. All the girls are from all corners of the world, of all continents, cleverly handpicked by Aurora, of course. This makes things very advantageous for Sidera's business with partners overseas as well as demons. Who knows where they are lingering. Yui shuddered the dark thought away, brushing down the goosebumps on her arms. _"No! None of that."_

"I see you are very well, dear," A woman marvelled, "Look at you, gorgeous! How are you, still single?" The British woman gave out a haughty laugh. Yui's ears perked, she angled her eyes slightly towards the voice. Yui recognised her accent, 'Upper Received Pronunciation'. Lexi taught her that, she studies linguistics in university. Yui settles at the edge of the bar, calling the bartender for a glass of orange juice (underaged) first before eavesdropping on the convocation between her employer and the woman.

"Dear Aurora! You must meet my cousin, I'm sure the both of you will do well together," The middle-aged woman clutched Aurora's hands eagerly, "Please?"

"That sounds wonderful, but I must refuse," Aurora said politely, "I have my career and my children to worry about first,"

"Aurora!" Her friend cried in disbelief, throwing her own hands in the air, "Surely any man would come to love your children as well,"

"Oh, really?" She raises a bow, not believing her, "Both of my sons? Who are of nineteen and eighteen years of age? Really?"

"Goodness! They are practically men now! How young were you?"

"Hush, Miriam. I don't want another cover on Heat Magazine, thank you very much," Sipping her champagne gingerly.

"Oh," She sighs dramatically, "You must be so lonely,"

"I have the girls. You know how they are,"

"Yes, but who will look after your children marry? And the girls? They would be marrying soon enough, surely marrying now won't hurt. Get a good man in your life or a woman,"

"Victor wi-"

"Oh! Victor!" Miriam cried out in a huff, the name staining her ears, her face twisted in disgust "I despise that man! I don't know what good you see in him," Aurora giggled behind her hand, "He's obviously been up to no good, not now that you've set him straight but in his past. I can see it! I can see it in his eyes!" Yui can't help but giggle along with Aurora at her friend's dramatic performance, surely Shakespeare would be impressed.

"He would never let anything bad happen to me,"

"Of course, he wouldn't!" Miriam's voice progressively getting louder, Aurora hushing at her to be quiet, "I would have kicked him to the Moon sooner if he meant nothing to you and you to him," Aurora opened her mouth to protest but was silenced before she could do so, "I know these things. It's basically my job to know, my dear. Why I do have children of my own,"

"Not another word. One peep of this and you won't be able to leave you to house in weeks, they're always listening," She warned, "Besides, my children come first. I have no desire or need for a partner right now,"

"Such a pity,"

"Miriam, please stop,"

In recent years, the media have sparked quite a frenzy amongst the British Elite and community hinting their relationship with employer and employee. But the covetous journalists were shamed for their articles and snapshots of the pair when they attended the launch party of a new business partner Faux Foxy (an indie jewellery company) together. The, now, (in)famous picture was Aurora wearing a navy strapless mermaid dress ornate with many layers of light blue chiffon and tiny baby pink beading, standing beside a Victor in his sleek black suit and tie, clinking their glasses. Many speculated that they are lovers, whilst Sidera's fan base was outraged that one of the most influential businesswomen was being attacked in such a manner. Miriam, she was the main fuel to the fire, the anger of Aurora's followers. Declaring this an act of impulsive behaviour, intruding into her friend's private life and threatening to go to court (why not? She has the money to).

Yui remembers this incident very well, the Zodiacs and her attended the small event as well and since it was supposed to be a small, simple affair no one really saw the need of maximum security to take place. It was a launch party of Faux Foxy's new spring collection, nothing scandalous. But a zealous photographer thought otherwise, snapping several photos of Aurora in her dress and below her neckline, especially below her neckline. Yui recalls watching a broadcast revelling the closure of the agency, theories of the employee's identities rumoured being changed and the so-called vigilante hackers that leaked the evidence. Nothing of the matter really surprised her, people in power and with fame always get caught in scandals; no matter how good you are of a person.

Nothing of the broadcast caught her attention except the firewall being broke so she discussed it with Kaiya briefly before she sent her to Lexi because of her tolerance of coding and the bad memories in school when she had to program a mini-game.

"Didn't you get a pass?" Yui asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but that's not the point," Kaiya cringed at the memory, "I can't deal with all the rules, it's too much. My brain can only take so much before I lose it,"

 _"Fair enough,"_ Yui thought, _"She has a point,"_

Upon discussing the hackers with Lexi, she provided her with so much more information on the matter, too much in fact.

"I'm a linguist, Yui. Languages are my speciality and computers have languages as well," Was her answer to Yui when she questioned how she knows so much about algorithms. As impressed and baffled as she was, Yui made no other move to question Lexi's hidden talents. Sidera was a strange place, strange but the only home to her and the last thing she would want to do is ruin her sanctuary.

The girl made attempts to reach her father since he was supposed to be in Europe as well but unfortunately, none of the branches of the church would give her a direct answer on where he is or if he was even there, only cryptic messages and sometimes they would just hang up. That night she cried her heart out in Kaiya's arms, wondering if what Laito said was true. Her father abandoned her to the vampires on the orders of- Of who exactly? The Vampire King? The Pope? The government? Were the government even aware?! Or worst, on his own wil- No matter, Kaiya snapped her back to reality just before she lost herself in madness.

"You haven't got it as worse than the others," Kaiya held her head up with her hands, her bright purple eyes burning into Yui's, she was still crying, "The others are dead. You're not and for the love of God, don't let them win!"

 ** _"I won't,"_**

* * *

I'm gonna go on a hiatus for a while but I'll be back


End file.
